Not That Into You?
by Glamagirl
Summary: Eve was a step away from falling into John's charm. Would she be able to resist temptation?
1. Chapter 1

Not wanting to make too much noise, the brunette WWE Diva known as Eve Torres covered her mouth with her right hand in an attempt to hold back the laugh that wanted to break pass her lips. But for the good it did, she shouldn't have even done it because the burst came out up forcibly and once it was at the back of her throat she could barely conceal it.

Before she could help it, she choked on it and it escaped.

Not that it mattered anyway; after all there were not a lot people around to witness her in her silliest behavior so there was no reason for her to care about appearances. In fact, there was only one person there with her and since he has been the one who made her laugh, it didn't really matter much that he was there to hear it.

Ah, but she knew she should care because she didn't always act like that and she didn't want to give the impression that she did, and least of all to this specific man.

But it was hard, ever since leaving the club she has been unable to stop laughing with him and his little stories, which happened to be oddly funny for her to control it. It was one of those occasions where she knew she should stop doing something but as much as she tried to, she just couldn't.

Maybe she shouldn't have downed that third drink at the club, because now she was sure that it got to her head and as a result she was feeling tipsy and light headed.

"I swear it's true, and I also swear that was one of the lowest points in my entire life."

With her hand still covering her mouth, Eve laughed again. There was no point in trying to hold it now that it went out so she just waited until she could control the urge to do it. Once it was over she took a deep breath and spoke. "Awww, I know a lot of people who would give anything to see a video of that happening. John Cena and Randy Orton uncut footage."

"No, no, no." John said in a raspy laugh. "Trust me on this one; that video hits the internet and half our fan base is going to vanish." He finished that statement by leaning into her the sightless bit, just enough so she could breathe into his cologne.

Now, that he got a bit closer wasn't the only thing Eve noticed, because she also took note on the way his voice came off as a mellow alluring whisper floating in the air.

Biting lightly on her bottom lip, Eve looked up to him and smiled meekly, not quite feeling like laughing anymore.

"Yours probably, Randy's not so much. I think people expect anything from him; but John Cena caught on video behaving out of character… I don't think the internet can survive that."

Running the tip of his tongue across his full lips, John smiled his infamous dimple smile and tilted his head to the side. "Well that's a bit unfair, don't you think? I mean John Cena is a man like any other and I have the right to mess up and have fun too, you know." Shrugging and keeping the intensity of his clear blue eyes on her green ones, he smiled again.

"I didn't say otherwise, just that people don't expect that from you." She said, looking away from him and her eyes taking in the fact that they were standing in front of an open door.

And not only that, he was holding the door for her to go in and that's when it hit her. This wasn't her room, it wasn't even her floor. She didn't have a suite for the night and even if she had, this was definitely not it.

Humming, Eve arched an eyebrow and fixed her eyes back on his. "John… this is not my room; you told me you were taking me back to _my_ room."

At those words, the former WWE champion snorted and his blue eyes sparkled as he looked at her. "I said that?"

Eve nodded knowingly; she remembered his exact words and never during the night had he mentioned anything about taking her into his room.

If he had, she wouldn't have agreed that he walked her back and she would have gone by herself or better yet, with one of her friends like she always did because really, the scenario waiting to unfold in a situation like that was all wrong and she didn't want to explore it.

Sure, she wasn't drunk per see to do something stupid but she had a good amount of alcohol in her system and adding to that the two of them alone in his room and the results were doomed to equal nothing good.

Now, she has always prided herself of keeping the guys in the back at a distance, but ever since they started working close together, she has noticed the way John has changed when it came to her and she couldn't lie, she wasn't totally immune to his charm.

To start things, he was a very attractive man and she couldn't deny that. He had a ridiculous nice body, a nice personality that matched the radiance of his smile and a pair of stunning blue eyes that were to die for.

She also liked that he smelled amazingly, that he was a hard worker that kept his career as his main focus and that she was the only one of the Divas he paid any attention to; for that her lips would always curve into a smile whenever he went out of his way to exchange a word or two with her.

Overall, he was the perfect man any woman could ever want in their life and she knew it.

Well, perfect to a certain point, because even with all those nice attributes, John Cena had the biggest flaw of them all; one that overshadowed anything good about him, he was married.

But yeah, even though he was someone else's husband, she took that attraction like a natural reaction of being working with him and her intention has never been to act on that attraction, that was the reason why she agreed that he walked her back to her room without thinking it twice, because she knew nothing was going to happen.

Ah, but even when she said yes and walked out of the club with him, the words of one of her friends resonated inside her mind – _Be careful with John, he likes you; you just have to see the way he looks at you to know it_- but soon after they made it to the parking lot, he started to make her laugh with his occurrences and little anecdotes and her friend's words faded from her mind.

Now they were coming back with a vengeance, making her wonder if she indeed had to be careful with him.

"Come on, Eve. Don't you trust me? I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to do." He said, grabbing her hand and making her step inside.

At that, the Colorado native closed her eyes and shook her head, listening to the door being closed behind her back while her hand remained engulfed in his much larger one.

Yeah, nothing that she didn't want him to do… ha.

She chuckled, thinking about that because honestly, that was the thing. That night her defenses were all down and she knew that if John wanted to he could be a real charmer. Sober and a hundred percent in her right mind, she could resist him and any other that came to her, but in that exact moment she wasn't so sure of herself.

Now, she wasn't so naïve as not to notice that John wanted something from her that night; it started back at the club, he has been paying special attention to her, he was the one who provided her with all three of her drinks and out of the corner of her eye she has seen how he brushed off some random guy that seemed to be making his way to her.

She noticed all that, but since all the guys in the back were a bit protective when it came to the Divas, she assumed that the last one was John looking out for her instead of marking 'his territory'.

Now she wasn't so sure about that…

"Well here's the thing, John. I don't know if I can trust you." She said with half a smile while opening her eyes to see him there, standing right in front of her and getting closer.

Now, he grimaced at her words, placing one hand over his chest as if she just harmed him. "You wound me, Eve. But look at it this way, if you can't trust me then be happy that we can always trust you."

"But of course," Of that she was a hundred percent sure.

Smirking, John pulled her away from the door and into the room. Deep in her mind, she knew that was the perfect time for her to break free of his hold, wish him a good night and turn around to leave that room; but for some reason she didn't and she just allowed him to guide her into the small living room so she could sit down in one of the sofas.

"Tell me again because I think I missed the first time you told me, why are we here?" She said in a chuckle, watching as he walked to a nearby table to grab two glasses and a bottle of wine that had been strategically placed there.

Once he had them in his hands he walked back to her and sat by her side.

"That was because I never talked about my reasons to bring you here." He said, pouring the red fiery liquid into both glasses before handing one to her.

"Yeah, well I don't know if I like the sound of that." Even though those words, she took a sip of the wine and savored it in her mouth, the sweet taste of it invading all her senses. "Mmmm, this is good wine."

Smiling so that his dimples were in full display, John put his glass over the small coffee table without even tasting it. "I don't know why you don't like the sound of it. I mean can't we as friends enjoy a night in each other's company just because we want to? That way we can get to know each other better… in a friendly manner of course.

With her eyes half closed, Eve stared at John for a few seconds. For some reason she was almost sure that he was up to something and she was starting to feel on the defensive. "We can do that… I guess."

After she said that, John licked his lips and slid closer to her. "And we can do that I don't know, let's say playing a game."

At that Eve laughed and threw her head back. No, this wasn't going to end well.

"Don't laugh, I promise it's not going to be so bad. It's just a game to get to know each other, I'll ask you a few questions and then you'll do the same. The catch is that you have to be completely honest."

"Like truth or dare?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"More or less, because if you lie or refuse to answer a question, you'll have to make it up to me by doing whatever I tell you to do."

"Oh I see… but don't worry big guy, because I'll answer all your little questions with the truth and nothing else. I won't have you telling me what to do."

With the smile still gracing his features, John shifted positions and turned to his side, facing her. "Alright then, so why don't you start, ask me anything."

Pouting her lips, Eve looked up to the ceiling and thought about some questions. But the truth was that she saw the whole thing as such a silly game that and she wasn't sure why she agreed to it.

But hey, at least it was strip poker or worse, some of the games she has seen during her college years.

Shrugging, she looked back to John and puffed out a breath. "I don't know, what do you like doing in your time off? I mean other than playing little games."

At the question, John chuckled and ran a hand down his clean shaven jaw. "Time off? What's that? No seriously, that's an easy one. In the little time I have for myself I just like to go home and relax, but since that rarely ever happens I just do some deadlifting, work on my cars and catch up with sports. My turn, gorgeous as you are, how come you are not dating anyone?"

"I don't know," Eve said with a shrug. "I guess most guys don't want to deal with my busy schedule. I also don't get asked out a lot, they just assume I'll automatically say no and that's it."

"I can ask you out of you want to."

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Eve sighed. "Anyway, my turn. Does it ever bother you when you get booed while performing?" She asked because it was the first time she was playing a heel character and in some way it bothered her. Not because of the booing, but mostly because of the words they chanted at her and the thing fans would write to her via twitter.

"Not really, I mean at first it's kind of distracting but with time you get used to it. So, what attributes you like in a man?"

Arching an eyebrow and noticing the way he kept deviating the subject, Eve clicked her tongue to her cheek. "Well first of all he has to be single." And as soon as those words were out she snorted at the bummed look he sent her way. "Let's see what else… tall, nice eyes, he has to make me laugh and he needs to be confident."

"Damn, and do a guy has to fill all those requirements?"

"Not necessarily, but he does need to be single or else he won't get far with me. You see, I'm kind of an egoist and I refuse to share. My turn now since you shot two questions in a raw; when you offered to take me to my room, was it your intention to get me drunk and in here instead?"

"Well," John chuckled. "I'm not going to lie, I did want to take you here but not drunk. I would rather have you alert and in all fully alert. My question now, do you feel attracted to me?"

Tilting her head to the right, Eve fixed her eyes into his and smiled. Now, in all fairness of being honest, she was going to answer that question truthfully, after all they were two centered adults that could deal with an attraction without jumping into acting on it. "Yes."

John beamed at that, his smile growing in his face and his eyes sparkling. By that look, Eve could see that his mind was running a thousand miles per second and with the sole intention to make him crash, she asked her next question.

"Does your wife knows you like to invite women into your room in the middle of the night when you are on the road?"

To that John flashed the shadow of a smile and shrugged. "I don't think she cares, last I heard she likes to have her own private reunions in the middle of the night. Besides, who told you that I invite all kinds of women here, so far I've only invited you."

Right… if she has a nickel for all the married men in the world that tried to sound like victims just so they could get into some poor fool's pant, she would be a millionaire by now. She wasn't so naïve as to believe his words so she just pursed her lips and shook her head.

"So, back to the questions. Have you ever felt like kissing me?"

Eve snorted, looking at him and blinking slowly. "I already kissed you, don't you remember?" Sure, it has been a staged lip lock where they made a farce of kissing for the cameras but a kiss nonetheless.

Leaning closer to her, the blue eyed man smiled pleasantly. "Eve, that wasn't even a kiss."

"Of course it was." She said, remembering the occasion. If their lips meet, it was a kiss.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Looking away from him and biting hard on her lips, Eve cursed in her mind the alcohol in her that was making her blush. Because of the alcohol, she was very aware of his proximity and for some reason, that unnerved her a lot.

"No, not really…" She said still looking away. But in reality, she wasn't being completely truthful. Not when she could remember that the time they had to kiss for a segment in Raw she has ended up a bit disappointed that the kiss was nothing more than a farce, a game of lips executed to make people believe they were really kissing.

But she wasn't going to let him know that the almost kiss was still in her mind and that if she wanted to, she could still imagine the warmness of his breath brushing against her. No, he didn't need to know that… that was too much information for him to know…

"Ha, liar! I told you that the first rule of this was to be completely honest and because you lied, you lost. Now you owe me, sweetheart."

With a small gasp, Eve widened her eyes and let her mouth hang open. "I didn't lie, you are trying to cheat on me!"

"No I didn't, I played nice and fair."

"This is stupid." Eve said with a roll of her eyes. Why was she even there playing such a stupid game with him anyway?

"The rules are the rules; it's not my fault that you don't know how to play. Now I need to collect, I hate it but someone has to do it and since you failed in the kiss question, I think I'll take my payment in the form of a smooch."

Eve laughed. Oh so you want me to kiss you?" God, he was unbelievable.

"Well yeah!" He said puckering his lips and getting even closer to her. In his new position, his arm was resting at the back of the sofa so that she could feel him touching her hair, his knees bumping with hers.

Watching him, Eve shook her head and snorted. That John, he thought he knew it all but he didn't. So smiling, she grabbed his face still and making sure that he wasn't going to move it, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek.

She made it last a few long seconds and when she was about to break it off she sounded it. "There you go, a kiss for Johnny." With that said she let go of his face and then rested her back against the sofa, smiling.

"Alright." John said opening his eyes and looking straight into hers. "Now I'm going to show what a real kiss is like."

Without giving her time to process what he just said, John grabbed her face in the same manner she grabbed his a while ago, only that he was gentler and instead of making sure she couldn't move it, he just guided her to him.

Once he was close enough, he claimed her mouth with his and kissed her. Now, he didn't force it and breathing in, she felt the tip of his tongue sneaking out so he could gently caress her lips with it.

Her resistance to that was zero and John took advantage of her moment of weakness; as soon as her lips relaxed for him, his thumb slid to her chin and pulled it down, creating a gap between her lips so that he could slide in and swirl his tongue around hers.

And Eve just let him do it, once again caught in a moment where she knew she should stop doing something from happening but at the same time unable to.

She blamed it all on the alcohol, that sweet torment that was clouding her judgment in such a compromising way.

In her right mind she would never allow him to do that and she definitely wouldn't be kissing him back or placing her hand at the nape of his neck to keep him near as her face angled into the kiss.

But the thing was that her mind wasn't in the right place and she didn't have it in her to pull away; his taste was too intoxicating and the way he was kissing her was clouding up her judgment even more that it already was.

The kiss went on for a while and as it happened, his hand found its way to her thigh, slowly sliding up until she could feel it under her dress and up her waist; the touch of his fingers caressing her naked skin and sending a shiver up her spine.

That was when the reality of it all caught up with her.

She shouldn't be there, letting him take those liberties with her just like that.

With her head clearing a bit, Eve broke away from his lips and pushed his hand away from her. "I think I better go." She breathed out, looking into his eyes and finding that even when the kiss ended he was still too close to her, almost hovering over her.

"I don't want you to go." He whispered darkly, his warm breathing caressing her face as he spoke. He also had a slight smile on his face and his eyes were focused on hers, making her feel self-conscious about what happened a minute ago between them.

They were basically making out in his room so it was obvious that he didn't want her to go. Hell, she was having problems of her own trying to stand up to walk away from him so yeah, she knew how bad things could go in that room.

"Stay here." He mumbled before moving his lips to her throat, sucking lightly on the spot where her pulse was beating erratically against her flesh.

He sure knew what he was doing to her so she needed to stop him before he could carry on with his slow act of seduction; but with his lips attached on her skin and his fingers trying to break under her dress once again, a warm liquid sensation started to settle right between her legs and she couldn't find a way to push him away.

Her body wanted him to keep going, it was her mind the one that was giving her a hard time. "John… don't do that." She said weakly.

"Come on Eve, you want this as much as I do so just let it happen, let it be…"

Drawing in a shaky breath, Eve licked at her lips and closed her eyes. Yes, she wanted him to stop but at the same time she wanted him to go on… she wanted his touch to explore her all over, she wanted his lips to kiss her once again and she definitely wanted his hand to move over her thigh and to settle right where her heat was forming.

But no, she wasn't going to let it be so swallowing hard down, Eve let a nervous chuckle break pass her lips. "John… I really need to go."

With that said, she got up to her feet and straightened her dress.

"Eve-" John groaned in frustration as he ran a hand down his face. "You are killing me here, come on…"

The younger woman opened her mouth to reply but instead of doing so, she turned around and made it to the door. Her legs felt wobbly as she walked but somehow she managed, even when each step was a huge effort on her part.

Once she was at the door, she opened it and stepped outside. That night, if John wanted to keep playing, he would have to play solo, because when it came to her, she wasn't going to let it be… oh no, he was wrong if he thought she would.

She would never be a second hand plate and that was all she would be to John, thing that she didn't want.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews on first chapter! I wanted to do a change of scenario when it came to John/Eve so I posted this little story to see what I could do with it. I'm still going to keep writing for Embrace It (will update before the week is over), but that one is going to follow what happens on Raw and this one comes straight from my imagination and as you have noticed, it is off character. Now, I'll use some real names here and I know that throws some people off, but I think it's needed for the story. Thanks again and enjoy ;)

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Matt, you have to help me here with Eve." John said absentmindedly without even taking the time to look at his friend. The truth was that his eyes didn't want to look at the younger man, they were too busy glancing over to where certain brunette Diva was sitting and the truth was that he was too entranced to move his eyes away.

Usually he was able to control his blue colored eyes, but it was just that Eve was looking amazing that night and he just couldn't stop stealing glances her way.

He particularly liked the way her little navy blue dress hugged her curves, leaving her long toned legs exposed to his viewing pleasure; but he also liked how her hair fell immaculately down her back in soft waves and every time she laughed and threw her head back, he would find himself unable to look away, liking what he was seeing very much.

"Help you, what do you mean by that?" Matt, the man better known around the WWE Universe as Zack Ryder asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

At those words, John rolled his eyes; sometimes Matt was too dense and in more than one occasion he really wondered about him. "Easy, I need you to go over there and entertain Brie; if you can get her out of the table better." Yes, that would be even better because he wanted to go to Eve and he wanted to get her alone.

It was simple, ever since the night he took the younger woman into his room, John has been looking for ways to get her alone and all his attempts had failed. She was always with one of the girls, she always had a place to be and because their story-line was dwindling down they barely spend any time together at all.

She was simply putting on a high barrier between them and he couldn't find a way to break it down. And God, he wanted to break it down more than ever.

Snorting and taking a sip of his beer, Matt shook his head. "Are you serious? I mean you want to hit on Eve? Man, I'm telling you, many men before you have tried that and all of them had failed in their attempt. Hardy, Carlito, Shelton… do you want me to keep going?"

Arching an eyebrow and smiling his patented dimple smile, John tilted his head to the side and kept staring at Eve from his spot at the bar.

"Just go there and take her friend off the table and I'll do the rest."

Putting his beer down, Matt opened his eyes as wide as he could. "Bro, how am I going to do that if I don't even know which twin she is? And what if she tells me to get lost?"

John broke from his trance and glanced over to his friend. "I just told you she is Brie," And he knew because Nikki, the other one was the one hooking up with Nick aka Dolph Ziggler and he saw them leaving the club about an hour ago.

"But, but what would I say to her?"

"I don't know, Matt. Take her out to dance, offer her a drink, make-out with her, I don't care… just go and do it." With that said, John gave the younger man a slight push and urged him to stand up from his stool so he could go and do what he had to do.

Groaning and mumbling something under his breath, Matt complied, getting up to his feet and walking towards the table both women were sitting. Once there he took the chair next to the twin and started talking.

John watched intently, waiting for his friend to lure Brie out of her chair so he could step in and get Eve all alone. But that didn't happen, whatever Matt said made both women laugh and obviously getting more confidence, he pulled the chair nearer to the table and kept talking.

"Oh, come on." John chuckled, running his hand down his jaw as his eyes took on the scenario at the table.

It was his fault for sending Matt there because really, like his father used to said; if you want something done right, you better do it yourself.

Shaking his head and with his lips curving into a confident smile, John put his beer down, stepped out of his stool and began walking to her. It was time to play and this time he wasn't going to get a 'game over', this time he was playing to win.

It shouldn't be so difficult, last time he was able to tear a confession out of her and she admitted that she liked him; hell, he even got to kiss her so attack number two shouldn't be so hard. He just needed to play his cards well and the game was going to be all his.

Smirking, he ran his tongue over his lower lip and when he was close to the table, he placed both hands against the back of her chair and bent down so he could whisper in her ear.

"You look stunning tonight." He said, making sure that his lips would brush against her skin.

On her part, Eve turned to him and quirked her lips, her emerald green eyes staring deep into his. "You know, I should have known that you were behind your little friend walking over and trying to enamor my girl here."

John chuckled, taking notice that when she turned around he kept his hands in place and now that she was face to face with him, he was basically trapping her in the chair.

"Why would I be behind it? He just wanted to come over and say hi, same as me." He moved his eyes away from Eve and looked at Matt; he was talking to Brie and by the giggles she was letting out he could say that she liked what he was saying. "You know, between you and me, I think they would make a nice couple. We would too."

"Right," She responded softy as she pushed the inside of her cheek with her tongue.

John smiled at her, lowering his gaze so he could take a better look at her up close and personal. Like he told her, she really looked stunning that night and getting a closer look at her only made him want her even more.

So yeah, he wasn't going to lie, he liked Eve and he wanted her. And because he knew the feeling was more than mutual, he wasn't going to give it up so easily.

He has given her enough time to get used to the idea, but things had come to a point where he just couldn't wait. He wanted to kiss her again and feel her respond to him, he wanted to explore the wonders her body had to offer and he wanted to do it that same night if it was possible.

Sure, doing that would be against that old rule he has imposed on himself of never dating, doing, or mess around with a Diva; but for her he would break all the rules without having any kind of regret.

"I want you to dance with me, come on." He said, stepping back and grabbing her smaller hand in his. Soon after that he gave her a light pull to get her off the chair, but she resisted, pulling back so she could remain seated. "What, can't I even get a dance?"

Eve laughed and shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

John didn't let go of her hand and leaned into her, getting as close as he could get without touching her. "Why is that? Please don't tell me you afraid of me; because if that's it I promise you, I'm completely harmless."

Running her tongue over her lips, Eve smirked and it took all the effort John had in him not to lean even closer to kiss her. "I'm not afraid of you, John, don't flatter yourself."

"Then what is it?"

Eve shrugged, her eyes fixing deep into his. "You know what is it."

At those words, John breathed in and pursed his lips; but then, before he could even reply to her, Brie let out a little annoying yelp and jumped off her seat.

"Oh My God, I love that song! Let's go dance." After saying that, she grabbed Matt and guided him to the dance floor.

John watched them disappear into the crowd and then his eyes went back to looking at the woman sitting in front of him. "Come on, I promise it's only a dance; nothing more." At least for the time being…

"John…" Eve sighed and looked away from him. "I've been drinking so no, I don't think this is a good idea."

Snorting and observing the way her make up accentuated her perfect features, John bit his lips lightly. "What, you don't drink and dance? First time I hear that one."

The corners of her lips curved, but not in a smile like he had expected. "Not with you."

Ah, perfect; if she didn't want to dance with him while she was slightly buzzed it was because she didn't trust herself to resist him, and since his past experience told him that a few drinks on her could put her in a somehow friendly mood, he congratulated himself on choosing that night to go after her.

Not that he wanted her drunk, he just wanted her loose and a few drinks could really do wonders.

"That's nonsense, Eve, come on." With that said, he pulled her to her feet; and for someone who was saying no just a second ago she went with willingly enough.

He liked that and he hoped her willingness wouldn't stop there.

Once in the crowded dance floor, John slid an arm around her waist and brought her closer. But Eve placed a hand against his chest and pushed him away from her so she could turn around.

For a second he thought that she was going to walk out on him and he grunted in frustration, but instead of walking away she pressed her back to him and started to dance.

Pleased, John grinned and curled his hand over her hip, allowing her to set a rhythm to follow. Eve, God bless her soul, started to slowly undulate her hips along with the music and he had to hold his breath for a second, loving the way her body felt pressed against his.

For a few minutes they danced like that, John following her along and Eve doing something he knew she loved doing, dancing. She moved sensuously along with the music, her hips and her closeness enticing him and driving him crazy.

Did she know what she was doing to him? She probably did, by the middle of the first song he was already semi-hard and as close as he was holding her, he doubted she couldn't feel it.

Not able to hold it, John tilted his head to the side and leaned forward to place a kiss on her shoulder. It was just a small kiss and as soon as his lips contacted her skin he pulled away. "Eve," He said, savoring the way her name rolled out of his tongue. "Not only you look amazing, but you also smell so damn nice." He said in a low grumble, inhaling the sweet scent that emanated from her.

Instead of stopping him or pushing him away, Eve threw her head back and kept dancing.

John took that as a cue to go on and he moved his hand to her waist, settling it there as his lips went back to her shoulder, kissing a path all the way to her neck where he planted another kiss on her skin.

"John," She said, but even if her voice carried a warning tone, John didn't find it strong enough and he refused to pull away. "Don't do that."

Dragging his hand to her flat stomach, John licked on his lips, but he did as he was told and moved his face away from her neck. "Alright, I promised so…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt Eve chuckle and he had to smile. As much as she tried to fight it, it was obvious that she wanted something to happen between them so moving both hands to her hips once again, he made her turn around to face him.

Now, the dance floor was poorly illuminated and John cursed in his mind because he would have done anything to take a good look at her face in that moment; but once she placed the palms of her hands over his shoulders and continued to dance her face was the last thing on his mind.

Her body had his full attention now and he licked on his lips again, his hand pulling her as closer as he could get her.

It felt more than nice, her body felt as if it was glued to him as the music made her slide against him and her face was a breath away from his; he was sure that if he moved one inch closer he was going to end up kissing her.

Moving his face up, he looked down on her face and his eyes got fixed to her parted mouth, he also noticed that her tongue was peeking out pass her lips and that her eyes were casted down. It was really a very nice moment and he commemorated it by sliding one hand down to her ass so he could press her even closer to him.

At that, Eve looked up at him. Apparently, she was going to complain about his move but he silenced her before she could speak; he moved his face than inch closer and captured her lips in a kiss.

He didn't waste his time, he went right pass her lips and swirled his tongue over hers, angling his face so he could go deeper.

For a few seconds, Eve tried to pull away, but he used his free hand and held her head in place, his hand burying into her soft silky hair as he convinced her to kiss him back.

And for a while she did, she relaxed for him and reciprocated him with the same intensity he had, matching him move for move and even sliding her hand to the back of his neck.

To John, the way the night was turning into was just wonderful, he has been wanting to kiss this woman once again and if he could he wanted to do more than kissing. He wanted to take her up to his room and keep her there all night long.

And by the way she was kissing him and after feeling the way she moved those hips, he knew that the night was going to get even better.

Oh, and he was going to make sure she wouldn't regret it ever, he knew he could.

With his hand still pressing her against him, John released her lips and kissed her down her jaw, but before he could reach her throat as he wanted, Eve pulled away and turned around in a rush.

Before he knew it she just disappeared.

It took the former WWE champion a second to comprehend what just happened, but when reality hit him, he realized that she was just walking on him once again.

Oh no, not than night; he had her right where he wanted her and he wasn't going to give her time to re-group her thoughts back. He needed to get her now that she was feeling vulnerable to his charm and he was going to get her right now.

XxXxXxXxX

Using one hand to cover her lips with the tip of her fingers and the other one to run it through her hair, the WWE Diva known as Eve Torres made her way through the crowded dance floor of the club she was in that night with her eyes casted down and her cheeks burning.

She was trying to walk inadvertently, her heart beating unsteadily inside her chest while she hoped and silently prayed that none of the people dancing around witnessed her little moment of weakness.

Probably none of them did, the place was scarcely illuminated and usually when people hit the dance floor in a place like the one she was in, they barely paid attention to what others were doing around them.

But still… even with no spectators she couldn't quite comprehend what was she even thinking back there? Did she completely lose it?

Ah, maybe the problem was that she hadn't been thinking at all, that instead of using her mind like she was supposed to, she just allowed her body to dictate her actions and thus she let herself be carried away in the moment.

"Eve, you are unbelievable." She mumbled under her breath because honestly, from the moment she felt John leaning into her so he could whisper in her ear, she knew he was up to no good and she still gave him free reign to wrap her with his charm and make her lose it for a few minutes… and what was worse, right in front of everybody!

Dragging her hand from her lips to her neck, the Colorado native kept her steps steady and lifted her head, her eyes scanning the place so she could find the exit door and pull out a Houdini act.

She needed fresh air.

While her eyes moved around, Eve spotted Brie dancing what she thought was a very provocative dance with John's friend Matt and without thinking it twice she walked their way, grabbing the black-haired woman by the arm and dragging her along.

"Eve, what are you doing? I'm dancing."

Ignoring the protests, Eve kept walking until they were out of the dance floor and in a place where the beat of the music wasn't so loud. "I want to leave," She said out loud while turning around to face the other woman.

"What? No way mamacita! I don't know if you noticed but I found a hot dance partner and I'm going to make the best of this night." Brie said with a sly smirk on her face. "Do I look alright, I think Matt likes me and well, he is not that bad looking. Hmmm now I want to get some tonight."

"Don't be ridiculous, Brie, we are talking about Matt here." Eve responded as she rolled her eyes.

Couldn't she see that if Matt was dancing with her in the first place it was because John probably sent him to her as a way to distract her away?

"I know, but I'm not asexual, Eve. I need some good loving every now and then like any other woman in the planet and God, it's been such a long time that I think I'm back at being a virgin by default."

"Is everything alright?"

Rolling her eyes, Eve's head moved to the side and she saw Matt walking their way. He was closely followed by John and for a moment she had to fight the urge of fixing her hair. Instead of doing that, she just pouted her lips and casually placed her hands over her hip.

On the other side, Brie beamed; her lips curving into a big smile before her features underwent a dramatic change so she could look bummed when she turned around to look at Matt. "No, Eve wants to leave." She said in a whinny tone as she boldly pressed her body against his.

"Really? And here I was thinking we were all having fun." John said in a cheerful tone of voice, his eyes blatantly scanning Eve from head to toe as his lips curved into a satisfied grin.

At that Eve arched an eyebrow, watching as the tall man approached slowly until at last he was face to face with her. "No, I wasn't having fun."

"Well I was." Brie said, still pressed to Matt as the younger man smirked dumbly, his hands holding her by the waist.

"I was too." John said, taking one step closer in her direction and thus invading her personal space.

For some reason, Eve wanted to retreat when she saw him approach, but instead of giving him the satisfaction of showing him how much kissing him rattled her up, she just angled her face up to his, taking notice that he was still flashing that cocky grin of his.

As a response she arched an eyebrow, green eyes challenging blues ones to say something he wasn't supposed to say.

John just chuckled, the tip of his tongue darting out to moisten his lips. "Are you sure you want to go?"

Flipping her hair over her shoulder and taking a deep breath, Eve put on a bored expression in her face and then rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Good, then I'll take you back to the hotel so Matt and Brie can keep… having fun?"

"Yes, that would be perfect! Thank you John." Brie said before grabbing Matt by the hand and taking him back to the dance floor.

On her part, Eve watched her supposedly good friend go away and chuckled. Ohh no, there was no way she was going with John back to the hotel. Ha, he wished!

"So should we go now?" John asked and Eve could just feel the amusement in his voice.

"No thank you." With that said, and with a petulant expression, Eve turned around and walked away from him.

It was only a few steps though, because just when she was about to open the exit door to step out into the night, she felt a pair of hands steadily grabbing her waist as he followed her out.

"John…" She mumbled as a protest while they stepped into the parking lot; Eve walking in front and John following her every step.

"Come on, I promise I won't try anything, I'll just drive you back to the hotel and that's it. Well, unless you change your mind as I drive and then I'll be more than happy to do whatever you want."

"I don't trust you, John, so I think I better call a taxi." She said as a matter of fact as she carefully took his hands away from her.

"You don't trust me, or you don't trust yourself with me?" He whispered into her ear, his voice a dark whisper that carried a symphony of low undertones that made her shiver despite herself.

It was ridiculous, really, but she couldn't deny that she liked John in a very personal level and having him pressing against her back as she tried to walk away from him was making her blush; especially if she allowed her mind to remember the way they kissed back at the club.

"Both." She said truthfully because there was no point in denying. He knew she was attracted to him and that was why he was trying so blatantly to get her into bed.

But that she liked him didn't mean that she was going to fall into his bed like a fool that didn't know any better; oh no, he was very wrong if he believed that.

Placing his hands on her hips and turning her around so she could face him, John smiled in triumph. All the intensity of his blue eyes were focused on hers and for a few seconds she had to hold her breath…

"I want to call a taxi." She said, blinking and arching an eyebrow as John made her take a few steps backwards.

"Do you know how dangerous it is for a woman like you to take a taxi all alone in the middle of the night? I mean, what kind of friend would I be if I let you take such a risk?"

Eve shrugged, thinking that going with him could turn out to be way more dangerous. But before she could say something and with John holding her in place and close to him, the brunette felt the WWE Superstar reaching forward and before she knew it, she was being gently guided into the passenger seat of a car.

"John, I told you I'm not going-" She began to say, but before she could finish talking, John closed the door and walked around to the other side so he could get into the driver's seat.

Once inside, he closed his door as well and turning to his side he placed the keys over the dash before fixing his eyes on hers. "So where were we?" He asked, leaning towards her and aiming directly to kiss her.

But before he could do it, Eve moved her face away from his approaching one and placed a hand against his chest as a way to keep him at a safe distant. "John, I'm not kidding here… just don't do that."

Licking his lips and holding her hand to his chest, John's eyes lowered down her face before he started talking. "Why not? I mean it's not like you don't want to."

"You said you were not going to try anything." She said, her mind taking notice that he was close enough for her to kiss. And he was right, she did want him to kiss her, but she also knew that she shouldn't let him do it.

Twice was enough and she didn't want a third time to cloud her judgment even more.

"Well, maybe I lied." He said in a chuckle, his eyes sparkling as he looked up to her. "Come on, if I like you and you like me, then what's the big deal?"

Arching both her eyebrows, the WWE Diva pushed the inside of her cheek with her tongue and then moved her face a bit closer to his, enough for his cologne to invade all her senses. "Same deal as before, John. I don't go out with married men. I don't play second to anyone."

"And if I tell you that I'm getting a divorce?"

Chuckling, Eve rolled her eyes and shook her head. Yeah, it was true that she had a few drinks on her, but she wasn't drunk enough to fall for that one. "I wouldn't believe you; I would think that you are a liar and that you saying that only to get me into your bed."

John laughed, too amusingly for her taste. "But I'm not lying; you see… you won't be my second, you would be my first. I'll even marry you if you want me too."

At that Eve laughed out loud, throwing her head back and then straightening it up to look at him eye to eye. "I don't think your wife would like knowing that you are proposing to other women while on the road, John." With that said, the patted him lightly on the cheek and turned around to open the door and leave.

But, as her fingers grabbed the handle and pulled, the door remained locked and she had to turn back to him. "Why can't I open the door?"

Instead of responding her question, John moved back into his seat and clicked his tongue out loud. "You know, you should be more like your friend Brie; if she wants something she goes and takes it. Listen, I like you, I don't usually…"

Before he could end his statement, Eve blinked a few times while furrowing her brows. "Well, she's still in that club so why don't you go to her and take her to your room instead?"

God, the nerve of the man!

"Easy;" He said, as his fingers reached for the keys to put them in the ignition. "I don't want to get her into my room because one, she's not the one driving me crazy and two, because I don't want to ruin Matt's chances. What I meant to say is that your little friend back there is not afraid of letting things happen like you are."

"I'm not afraid." She just didn't want to be in a situation where she was that other woman, because no matter how good John looked or how his kisses would make her world shake up, she was not going to fall blindly into his arms.

"Of course you are. Think about it this way; if I kiss you, you kiss me back with the same passion because that's what you really want, but as soon as your mind starts to run you panic and flee. If that is not being afraid, then what is it?"

"It's called having some senses, thing that you apparently lack." Eve said somberly, pursing her lips and tilting her head towards the window.

"Denial, denial, denial. But that's okay, because even if I don't have any senses like you say, I have a lot of patience and that you and I get together is only a matter of time."

Shaking her head and listening as John started the car, Eve opened her mouth to reply and then shut it down. For a moment she thought about it, then before her resolution could falter, she moved from her seat and slid to his, straddling his lap and making him put his attention back to her and not in the task of driving away from that parking lot.

Like she was expecting, his lips broke into a sly grin and his hands took the liberty of moving up her leg and towards her waist. "So you think I should just act instead of think?" She breathed out, her face getting dangerously close to his before moving an inch back.

"That's all I'm saying. You just need to feel and let yourself to be guided-" Moving his hands down to her tights, John slid them underneath her dress, pushing the offending fabric up to her hips and exposing her underwear for the pleasure of his sneaky hands.

Eve let him do it, her tongue peeking out between her lips as he leaned into her to place a series of warm kisses down her jaw and towards her neck.

Now she couldn't deny it, what John was doing felt more than nice; before him, it has been a while since she has been nicely treated like that and the sensation made her insides turn into a scalding hot liquid that menaced to burn her inside out.

So as he nibbled and kissed all around the tender spot of her neck, a soft humming sound escaped pass her lips and her hips rotated against the not so subtle bulge in his pants…

John hissed and in her not so clouded mind, Eve concluded that feeling his erection pushing insistently against her was nice too; especially when she was feeling it through the thin fabric of her underwear and even more so when his fingers slid to her behind and squeezed her closer to him.

But, because feeling him up and letting him feel her up was not her intention, she placed both her hands firmly against his chest and pulled away from him. "Well, I can't do that. I have a brain and I like to use it. I'm not some bimbo you can lure into your bed so if you are looking for an easy lay, go and find another person."

With that said, her fingers searched blindly for his end of the door handle and giving it a hard pull she opened the door and climbed out of the car. Even if she had to walk all the way to the hotel, there was no way she was going to get into that car with John again, no way.

What she didn't know was that John wasn't going to let her go away as easily as that… oh no he wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Not the best I could have done but here it is, hope you like it o.O

**XxXxXxX**

"Eve, come on… you can't walk all the way to the hotel. That's just ridiculous."

At those words, the young brunette Diva turned a deaf ear and she kept walking; her head held up high, her lips petulantly pouted and her high heels advancing forward in the pavement as John followed her close behind in his rental car.

"You are going to get blisters in your feet…" He said amusedly, trying to lighten the mood. But his words were just a failed attempt to get on her good side and Eve just kept walking and yeah, ignoring him.

Feeling a bit frustrated by the way things were going, John blew out a breath and threw the back of his head against the driver's seat, thinking that this was definitely not the way he had planned his evening to end.

No… not at all; and to think that it all had started so good and now, instead of making her give in into the obvious attraction brewing between them, what he accomplished was making her walk without uttering a word to him.

Yeah, for the good part of a mile she just walked and walked by the side of the road and by then he has used all his resources as a way to make her get in the car once again.

"No, not all of them…" He mumbled to himself, opening the door and stepping out into the chilly night.

"You could also get a cold, you know? It's freezing out here. Come on, at least let me drive you to the hotel."

"No thank you."

"Sweet Jesus! She talked to me, thank you, thank you!" He yelled excitedly, looking up into the dark skies and then quickening his steps until he was standing right in front of her. "My prayers have been answered and so I'll take this as an improvement."

Halting on her tracks and folding her arms to her chest, Eve tilted her head to the side and arched an eyebrow.

She would have kept walking, but John was blocking her way now; a big smile making his lips curve while his cheeks flashed his patented dimples her way.

"I'm not getting back into that car with you, John."

"No? Okay then." The Massachusetts' native said with an indifferent shrug and then, as if it was nothing at all, he threw the car keys as far as he could.

He didn't know where they landed as he didn't even look, not when his attention was a hundred percent focused in the way her stunning emerald eyes widened in shock as she looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Easy, if you want to walk then I'll walk with you."

Closing her eyes, Eve lifted her hand so she could run her manicured fingers through her hair. "Why are you doing this John, I mean really?"

"I told you, if you want to walk then we'll do it together. I mean do you really know the potential dangers of such a pretty woman like you dressed like that walking all alone in the middle of the night?"

"I can take care of myself so that's not what I'm talking about, what I want to know is why this sudden interest in me?" She asked, opening her eyes and staring straight into his blue ones.

Shrugging, John blinked slowly without responding. But the truth was that his interest in her was not sudden; ever since they meet, he thought that she was beyond gorgeous and he always enjoyed her company whenever they would interact socially.

And why wouldn't he? After all she was smart, she was nice, she was fun to be around and going back to the same, she was stunning.

But he never thought much about it, after all he was in a committed relationship and whatever people could think about him, he never strayed.

But yeah, in a way he has always been attracted to her, but he knew he was in a business where he was going to work with beautiful women all year around and that didn't mean he wanted to get it on with all of them so he took that attraction as something natural, something he would never try to develop.

But then things started to change; he started to have problems back home and in a matter of nothing, everything went to hell and before he knew it, he was in the middle of a very nasty divorce.

It has been a hard blow but as always, he sought refuge in work and as if destiny was on his favor, he and Eve were put in a story like together.

It has been something short and senseless, but even though he started to feel drawn to her in ways he couldn't even describe.

Then she admitted that she was attracted to him the same way he was attracted to her and he'll be damned if he let that one go.

"Okay, don't even respond. It's not like I was expecting you to say something with sense anyway." With that said, Eve placed her hands on his chest and pushed him out of her way.

That way, she kept walking forward, without looking back.

Shaking his head and smiling widely, John grabbed her arm and made her turn around. "I'm doing this because I like you and yeah, I'm not going to lie, because I want you."

Chewing hard on her lips and nodding, Eve breathed out. "So am I supposed to fall in a puddle of goo at your feet just because you want me to warm your bed? John, I'm not like all the women you are used to fool with sweet empty promises, okay? I have a brain, I have senses and I like to use them."

Moving his hand from her arm to her wrist, John squinted his eyes and shook his head. "I don't want you to just warm my bed and believe it or not, I don't fool women into anything."

"Oh right, you just tell them you want them in your bed and they automatically drop their panties. Is that the way it is? Well you got it wrong with me."

Snorting, John looked up and then he breathed out. "I don't think I have the power of making women drop their panties like that and trust me, if I did I wouldn't use it. I mean think about it, in all the years you've known me, when have you heard about me playing around the field like some of the guys do? Never I suppose, right? And that's because I don't work like that. I've never been with a Diva and I don't do random women just because I can."

"So what? Am I supposed to feel special now that John Cena has chosen me to be the first Diva he ever _does_?"

"Oh dear Lord." He said, sliding his hand even lower so he could lace his fingers with hers. "You sure are a difficult one. If I didn't know any better, I would stop trying and just assume you weren't even the tiniest bit interested in me. But luckily, I know how you feel so why don't just let us be."

Pulling her hand away, Eve lifted her head. "Yeah, and how will this work? Will it be a onetime only thing or do we get to make a schedule? I get to have you Saturday to Tuesday and your wife the rest of the week. Is that it?"

Biting his lips to stop himself from telling her that if she really had to share him with his soon to be ex-wife, she had the advantage of having him more days than Mrs. Cena, John took a step forward and placed a hand to her lower back.

"If you want me so bad, you can have me all seven days of the week. I personally think you wouldn't want me all over you so much time but if you are willing, so am I."

Groaning, Eve sneaked out of his hold and rolled her eyes. She did it while looking inside her purse and taking out her phone. "I'm calling a taxi."

Not backing away, John took the phone out of her hand and put it in his pocket. "Okay, let's get serious here for a moment. You say that you don't want anything with me because I'm married. Okay, I can understand that. But that's not going to be for long so tell me, what do I have to do to get a chance with you? Just tell me and I'll do it. I can show you my divorce papers, I can call my wife so you could hear with her own voice that we are through or I can call my lawyer. Which one do you want me to do?"

Looking at him but without saying a word, Eve blinked slowly. She was thinking, he could see it in the way her eyes fixed on his and he was almost sure that he had her. He just needed to keep the aggressiveness going and in a matter of nothing, she was going to be his.

"What about this? I don't believe a word you say so go and find another woman who will fall into your lies." After saying that, she smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"And what about this?" He began to say, his hands grabbing her hips and his eyes lowering down so he could look at her face. "Why don't you stop prolonging the inevitable? I mean we both know that this thing between us will not stop tonight and that as much as you try to escape it, a day will come when you find yourself in my bed."

Arching an eyebrow, Eve shook her head. "So you do want me to end up warming your bed?"

Pulling her closer to him, John lowered his voice. "I want you to be so much more than a bed warmer. I don't do one night stands and I take very seriously when I'm with someone. I want everything with you and I'm going to have it."

Parting her lips and looking into his eyes, Eve grabbed his hands and slowly pushed them away from her. "Give me my phone." The words were uttered in a low breath and John couldn't help it, he refused to let go of her and before he knew it, his lips were pressed securely against her mouth.

The contact didn't last much though, because as his tongue asked for entrance by touching her lips, Eve pulled away from him.

"The phone, now."

Blowing out a breath but without letting her refusal get to him, John turned around and started walking away. He wasn't going to give her the phone. What he was going to do was searching for his keys and then he was going to drive her to the hotel whether she liked it or not.

He wasn't going to argue about it and if he had to drag her into the car, then he was going to do it.

"I'll take you to the hotel myself. I'll behave this time, I swear."

Oh yeah, he was going to behave nicely… for now, but there was no doubt in his mind that at some point or another, he and Eve were going to get together. Maybe not that night, but it was going to happen eventually.

Oh yes it was… of that he was sure and like he told her, he was going to have everything with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Placing the palm of her hands over the marble vanity top standing in front of her and taking in a deep breath, Eve Torres blinked her eyes slowly as she looked into the large mirror hanging from the wall so she could take a scrutinizing look at her reflection.

The image staring back at her was more than satisfactory so she smiled, because even when she hated sounding vain, there was no denying that she was looking good.

Her make-up was carefully done so that her features would stand out, her hair has been done at the beauty salon and the dress she has chosen to wear in that special occasion fit perfectly, hugging her body like a second skin and accentuating her curves.

"If you keep looking at yourself like that, you are going to wear yourself out."

Frowning and with her lips curving involuntarily into the shadow of a smile, Eve looked to the side and saw Beth standing right by her side. She was retouching her lipstick and when she saw Eve watching, she smiled.

"You look good, don't worry."

"Well thank you, you look good as well." With that said, the younger of the two women sent the blonde a wink, but instead of moving on and walking out of the bathroom, what she did was blow out a breath while placing her hands to her hips. "Can I ask you something?"

Tilting her head to the side, Beth arched an eyebrow, but then she nodded amicably and Eve wasn't so sure if she should ask this. After all she couldn't say that she and Beth were the best of friends.

True, they had been working together as of late and they got along just fine; but still… she wasn't sure if asking was the right thing to do.

What would she ask anyway, 'hey, is it true that Cena is getting a divorce?' Nah, that sounded like gossip and it definitely wouldn't do…

"Sure, go ahead."

Biting on her lips, Eve waved her off and with a shrug, she rolled her eyes. "Never mind, I'll see you out there."

"Okay," Beth said and Eve walked out, shaking her head at what she almost did.

What was wrong with her? It wasn't as if she really cared about Cena's marital status; because happily married or getting a divorce, she didn't have any plans on getting involved with him.

Why would she? The man only seemed interested in getting her into his bed and as tempting as that could be, she wasn't like that.

Yes she was attracted to him, she wasn't going to deny it; after all he was John Cena and she was just human, and like any other in her condition of being a mere mortal, she was flattered at the idea that he was interested in her.

And John… God, the man was very insistent and ever since that little episode at the club where she let him kiss her, he has been after her like a predator chasing its prey.

There wasn't a single night when they were on the road that he wouldn't ask her out, he would pay extra attention to her backstage and even when she refused every single one of his advances, he didn't seem to desist.

No, quite the contrary… or at least that has been until last week. Thing that was weird because with WrestleMania coming on Sunday, the entire roster has been staying at the same hotel and thus it was easier for him to approach her; but unlike she has been expecting, John had only gone to her once.

That has been a couple of days ago at Axxess, she and Layla were set to make the first WWE flash mob in honor of Timbaland and when that was done, John surprised her when she was about to change, wrapping his arm around her waist from behind and mumbling in her ear that he liked the dance very much…

But that was all, as soon as he appeared he was gone and to that day she hadn't seen him around and yeah, deep inside she had to admit that she was a bit disappointed at that.

Rolling her eyes and chuckling at how silly she was being, Eve kept walking with her head held up high and tried to clear her mind off of him. But as always, when she was last expecting it she saw him out of the corner of her eye, walking towards her with that big dimple smile that seemed permeated on his face.

"Hey, just the woman I was looking for."

Running the tip of her tongue across her bottom lip, Eve didn't stop walking, but when he stood in front of her and thus blocked her way, she had to option but to halt.

"You look amazing." He said, scanning her from head to toe, his eyes sparkling as he stared.

Humming, Eve looked at the man standing in front of her, taking notice that he was also looking particularly good. He has chosen a classical black tuxedo for the Hall of Fame ceremony that was going to take place that night and his choice settled him just fine.

"Thanks," She said almost curtly, placing her hands on her hips and arching an eyebrow. "Can you let me pass now?"

Shaking his head and running a hand down his clean shaven jaw, John smirked. "Actually, I've been looking for you for a while now so no, you shall not pass. Come on, walking with me." He said, moving to her and placing his hand on her lower back.

"John," She started to say, but when he guided her forward, she moved with him. "Don't you have places to be and people to talk to other than me?"

"I do, that's why I wanted to get to you now that I have time; I've ridiculously busy all week long and this is the first time I get to breathe."

"Yeah I know how that feels, I mean I've had this entire week to breathe now that you are not overwhelming me."

Laughing heartedly, John stopped on his tracks and looked down at her. "You know, I would feel bad at what you just said if it wasn't because I know that you missed me."

Smiling for lack of anything else to do, Eve shook her head. "No I didn't, trust me."

"Yeah, let's just leave it at that. So do you have a date for the Hall Of Fame?"

Taking in a deep breath, Eve tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes. No, she didn't have a date, but she didn't feel like telling him that. "Do you?"

Wrinkling his nose, John groaned. "Yeah… I kind of invited her a few months back so I had no choice but to bring Mrs. Cena, you how that is."

"Oh," She said, for some reason feeling her breathing stopping at the mention of his wife.

So that was why he all of a sudden he stopped chasing her. With the wifey staying with him at the hotel he had no choice but to behave.

"But trust me, if she wasn't here, I would definitely ask you out be my date."

Chuckling and opening her mouth, Eve rolled her eyes and tried to turn around to leave.

She just couldn't believe the nerve of that man. Did he really believe that she was going to settle being second to anyone? Oh no…

"Where are you going?" He said, grabbing her hand and making her turn back to him. "I actually wanted to introduce you two so bear with me here okay?"

With that said, he pulled at her hand and started walking again.

"No, John…" She said, not really wanting to meet his wife. That right there would be awkward and nightmarish; after all how could she look at the woman after kissing her husband a couple of times. "I don't want to meet her."

"Too bad, because she's right here."

Not really wanting to, Eve looked up when he stopped, but what he saw was his mother. Yeah, she has seen the woman a few times backstage so she knew it was her.

"Eve, this is Mrs. Cena, my date for tonight." Turning to his mom, John placed a hand over his mouth and without bothering to lower his voice, he spoke out loud. "See mom, told you my soon to be girlfriend was beautiful."

Smiling and blinking a few times, Eve nodded at the older woman because what else could she do?

She couldn't say something nasty to John, not with his mom standing there…

"It's Carol, Mrs. Cena makes me feel so old… which I'm not by the way." The woman said with kindly.

"Hi, it's good meet you, Carol." Eve said finally said, wanting to slap John's hand away from her back.

"So, I was telling Eve here how I wanted her to be my date but that I couldn't, she didn't believe me though. She thinks I'm a liar."

"I didn't… say that." Eve said as she sent John a dirty glance.

"Don't mind him dear, I raised five Cena kids and married one and trust me, they are all impossible."

"Mom…"

"Well it's true, they all turned out into good men but that doesn't take away from the fact that they are impossible."

Snorting, John leaned into his mom and whispered something in her ear; then once he was done he grabbed Eve's hand and made to walk away.

"It was good to finally meet you, Eve; hope to see you again soon."

"The pleasure was all mine." She replied and before she could say anything else, John pulled at her hand and guided her after him.

"So, do you want to do something after the ceremony? I'll drop my mother at her room and after that all I'm all yours."

"You do that again and I'll kill you." Eve hissed, turning to him and pressing her forefinger to his chest.

"What did I do?"

"Ugh, you know what you did, that thing with your mom."

"Ah that; well where do you want me to take you later on? Or if you rather have a much quieter time we can go to my room."

"I'm not going anywhere with you; I mean do you really think that introducing me to your mom was going to get you into my pants?"

"Did it?" He asked, arching both eyebrows and then chuckling. "Look, I'm not looking to get lucky with you tonight; we can do whatever you want and I even promise to behave."

Shaking her head, Eve folded her arms to her chest. "No, I'm still not going. Maybe you should have brought your wife too, that way she would have kept you company later on."

"Well that would have been ideal, but since all our encounters are programmed with a couple of lawyers, things could turn out to be a bit complicated."

"Oh yeah, because you are getting a divorce, I forgot…" With a roll of her eyes, Eve blew out a breath.

"Eve," John said with one of his infamous smiles, sliding his arm around her waist and bringing her closer to him. "Do you really think I would have introduced you to my mother if it wasn't because I'm not with my wife anymore?"

"I don't know," She said, placing her hands on his chest and pushing him away to create a distance between them.

"Come on Eve, go out with me tonight, please!" He yelled and widening her eyes, Eve looked around.

"Don't yell… there are people around looking." She hissed, a bit embarrassed to see that there were a few familiar faces looking around in curiosity.

"Please, I'm begging you! Do you want me to kneel and plead?"

"Stop it," She hissed more insistently, taking a step back.

"I'll just stop if you go out with me; if not I'll beg and beg until you agree. I can even go on stage in the middle of the ceremony and ask you out."

"You wouldn't do that." Eve said, not so sure.

"Wanna bet. Come on, you are killing me here with indifference!" He yelled again and feeling even more eyes, she had no choice but to agree.

"Okay, okay… I'll go out with you but shut up."

"That's all I wanted." Smiling in triumph, John leaned closer as if to kiss her. But before he could do it, Eve placed a finger on his lips and shook her head.

"But we'll go someplace where there are people around and if you try something, I'm going to sue you for harassment."

With that said, she turned on her heels and walked away, leaving a smiling John Cena watching after her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, so where do you think we are going?"

After asking that in the most curtly tone she could muster, John saw out of the corner of his eyes that Eve just stopped on her tracks and folded her arms to her chest so she could take a look at him.

As a response, he smiled his biggest smile and halting as well, he looked into her defiant eyes. Now, truth be told, he hadn't expected any less than that tone or that look from her; after all the woman has been showing him some kind of attitude ever since they walked out of the hotel and if anything, he was surprised that it took her so long to say something.

"Why, didn't you say that you wanted to go somewhere in the open?"

Blinking slowly as if trying to keep a hold on her patience, Eve puffed out a breath and shook her head. "No. I said that I wanted to go to a place where there would be people around. I don't see anyone around here, John."

Looking around and furrowing his brows, John snorted. "No one? Wow, I don't know what happened; I mean I was here the other day and it was full of people. I wonder where they disappeared into."

Dragging the tip of her tongue across her bottom lip, Eve shook her head again and for a few seconds, she just looked at John. But when he reciprocated the stare by flashing her way a big grin that spoke of anything but innocence, she snorted without amusement and turned on her heels.

"I knew I shouldn't have come with you." With that said and rolling her eyes, Eve started to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Acting quickly and grabbing her arm so she wouldn't take a step further, John chuckled. "I thought you liked going to the beach."

Turning back to him, Eve arched an eyebrow. "Well I do, but I like going by day, not in the middle of the night when there's no one and definitely not with you."

"Ah," John smiled, not even taking offense in her words.

Sure, if she would have been someone else he might have taken that as his cue to desist on her; but because he knew that if Eve acted on the defensive with him it was just because she somehow felt intimidated to the mutual attraction between them, he just laughed it off.

"Come on, Eve, we'll just sit over there and talk. Nothing else, I promise." Unless she wanted to do something else, of course… "I mean we can talk, right?"

Pursing her lips and placing her hands on her narrow waist, the pretty brunette looked into the distance and sighed. As she did that, John lowered his eyes to her smaller frame and bit the inside of his cheek as he scanned her over.

Now, he had no reason to do it other than to appreciate her looks and he knew it, but it was just that she was looking particularly stunning that night and every time his eyes happened to get a glimpse of her, he would catch himself staring…

Even his supposedly good friend Randy Orton took notice and at the Hall Of Fame he started to make fun of him. Hell, he even passed his little observation to Punk and during the entire ceremony, the two of them along with Amy aka Lita kept teasing him.

Not that he minded what either of them could say; and how could he when in reality Eve was the mirage of perfection that night.

The dress she was wearing accentuated her curves perfectly and it silently invited him to look; then there was her exposed neck and shoulders, her radiant smile… everything about her was calling his attention and yeah, he was guilty as charged at staring too much and too long.

"I'm so going to regret this."

Taken out of his trance by her words, John reached for her hand and urged her forward. "No you won't, come on."

With that said, he waited until she took her shoes off and then they walked towards a couple of the hotel beach chairs scattered around.

Once there, they each sat in one.

"So…" He began to say as a smile began to form on his lips. "What do you want to talk about?"

Arching an eyebrow and fixing her eyes on him, Eve tilted her head to the side. "You were the one that brought me here to talk, so go ahead and talk."

Clicking his tongue to his check, John straightened up and smiled. "Right; so did I tell you that you look amazing tonight?"

Blinking her eyes one time, Eve looked at him seriously. "I think so, yeah… if I'm not mistaken at least three times with this one."

"Ah, sorry… my mind gets fuzzy with so much beauty."

At that, Eve said nothing and wanting to lower her resistance barometer, he went for the first thing he thought it could work, make her laugh.

"Anyway, let me tell you something; I've been thinking for quite some time… you know, important stuff and it just came into my mind that if I could arrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together."

Blinking rapidly and wrinkling her nose, Eve shifted on her seat and faced him. "Please, tell me that wasn't a serious pick up line…"

Smiling and puffing out a breath, John moved in a way that he was also facing her. "As serious as they come, but if you want a better one, hear this out." Clearing his throat and holding her hand in his, he smiled and looked right into her eyes. "Eve… if you were the new burger at McDonalds, you would be the McGorgeous."

Taking her hand away from his and placing it over her lips, Eve shook her head and laughed out loud. "Oh my God that's the worst thing I've ever heard."

"Nah I don't think so, I could come up with a dozen of them and each one worse than the last. Then I would keep throwing them at you until you beg me to stop and I'll only do it if I could get a kiss in exchange."

Humming, Eve raised an eyebrow.

"But I won't because I promised to behave, that was hypothetically speaking." And yeah, as much as he wanted to lean forward and kiss her until she admitted that she wanted him the same way he wanted her, he wasn't going to push it too hard.

"So why did you brought me here, John? I mean for real."

Smiling, he lifted his hand and then dropped it to his lap. "Why not here? It's a beautiful night, we have a beach behind the hotel and it's a good place to talk." In his mind it has been the perfect scenario for a one on one talk with her so he went for it without thinking.

"Talk about what?"

"Us,"

"John…" She started to say in protest, but before she could go on, John interrupted her.

"No, let me say this. Look, I think I made it crystal clear that I'm interested in you and I know that the feeling is mutual. So, if I like you and you like me, why do you insist in ignoring this?"

Gasping, Eve shook her head. "I don't think I have to answer that again; I mean I told you this since the beginning, I don't get into any kind of relationship with married men. Simple as that."

"So once I get a divorce you'll give me a chance?" And he asked because his divorce was almost about to be finalized and if that was the case, he was going to make sure to accelerate the process.

"Probably not? Can we talk about something else now?"

Chuckling, John ran his hand down his jaw. "So you are saying that there is no chance here?"

Folding her arms to herself to guard her body from the chilly breeze, Eve shrugged.  
>"Alright let's drop the act here; we both know that the moment I give you a chance, you'll get what you want from me and next morning I'll be nothing but a conquest. If you've been after me for such a long time it is only because you see me as a hard challenge and I'll definitely won't fall for that."<p>

Doing a double take at her words, John snorted in surprise. "That's not… okay why do you think I'll do that? Is that the impression you have of me, that I'm looking for an easy lay and nothing more? Come on, I told you this before… if I wanted just that, I would have gone to anyone and that was it. But no, I want you and when I say that I mean the whole thing."

"You don't even know me, John… so don't go saying that you want the whole thing with me."

"True, but I know you well enough to realize that I want to try things with you. Now I'm not saying that I want us to get married and have kids and I'm definitely not throwing the big L word around; but I don't know, we can start trying to get to know each other better and then we'll take things from there."

Yes, in his mind, a big part of getting to know each other involved a lot of skin to skin contact, but that wasn't all he was looking for.

Back to the moment, Eve didn't say anything, she just pursed her lips and embraced herself.

John watched her, taking notice that she was trembling lightly and without thinking it twice, he took off his tuxedo jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"Better?"

Moving her soft green eyes to his blue ones, Eve nodded, but before either one of them could say anything, John found himself closing the distance that separated them and soon after his lips were pressing against the corner of her lips.

It started as something tender, his lips touching her skin lightly and little by moving to the side so he could kiss her full on the mouth.

And Eve just let him, her own lips getting into action and adding a bit of pressure to the lip lock. Then, a few seconds into it, he started to tug at her lower lip, trapping it between his teeth and running the tip of his tongue across it.

"John…" She sighed, pressing her hands to his chest with the intention of pushing him away; but before such a thing could happen, the man that was going to main event WrestleMania the following night slid his hand to the back of her head to hold her close and then, with all the ease in the world, he sneaked his tongue into her mouth so they could kiss properly.

Content with the fact that instead of moving her face away, Eve just gave him free access to explore the sweet cave of her mouth with his always curious tongue, John moved his hand down her back and pulled her to him until she was almost hovering over him.

In that position, her chest was flushed against him and making the best out of what he had, he made her straddle his lap.

Now, with her dress the task proved to be a bit hard to conquer, but rolling it to her hips and exposing her underwear to anyone that could be passing by, he kissed her as deep and long as he could.

That was when she reacted and pulling away as if his kiss was made of fire, she opened her eyes to his. "No…"

Smiling and lowering his hands to her waist, John kissed her jaw. "I don't like that word." With that said, he moved his lips back to her mouth and kissed her again.

Mumbling something, Eve stared to kiss him back, but when he swirled her around so he could lay her down over the chair with him on top, she pulled from the kiss once more.

Before she could say whatever she was going to say, John dragged his hand to her breast and squeezed it lightly. He just couldn't help himself, ever since he saw her in that dress, her cleavage had grabbed his attention and he has been wanting to feel her underneath his palm.

She was almost bursting out of that dress and when he touched her, he felt himself twitching inside his pants.

"John, you promised…" Eve whispered.

"I know, I know…" Groaning, Cena took his hand away and pressed his forehead against hers.

So that was it, he would have to go back to his hotel room and take another cold shower courtesy of her. He didn't want that; but he did promise…

Out of breath, Eve pressed her hand to his cheek. "I think I better go."

"You don't have to go." He could behave from now on, he knew he could…

"Yes I do, I don't want to do something stupid in a public beach. Do you mind… I want to get up."

Groaning again, John got to his feet and helped her up. All the while, he saw the angry look in her face and once in front of him, she fixed her dress and cleared her throat.

"Can I say something here?" John started to say, but Eve shook her head and pursed her lips.

"I'll tell you what, get that divorce and then we'll talk. Until then, just don't say anything… I'm going to go now."

Without looking at him, Eve turned around, grabbed her shoes and started to walk back to the hotel.

Watching her go, John sat in the beach chair and closing his eyes, he puffed out a breath.

Eve… the woman may not know it, but she was probably going to kill him before he could get that divorce… but at the same time, he words gave him a little bit of hope so he smiled…

If everything with his divorce ran smoothly, he was going to get the woman he wanted and for that, he could barely wait…


	6. Chapter 6

So, apparently Cena is getting a divorce. True, that right there works perfectly for this story but in real life it is kind of sad. No matter the circumstances, divorces are sad affairs and even though I don't know John or Liz, I hope they have a clean separation that won't get bitter. Now, this story right here is a work of fiction, I don't know what is really going on and my take on this is made completely in my mind and on the talk going on around the internet. With that said, enjoy ;)

_XxXxXxXxXxX_

"Did you hear the latest news going around? John Cena is getting a divorce."

As soon as the words were carelessly tossed around in the confines of the Divas locker room, Eve Torres blinked her eyes rapidly as her head automatically shoot up, her eyes searching around to see who was talking and more importantly, with whom?

Now, the last thing she expected or wanted in her life was to hear the that kind of talk and she hoped that the words weren't directed at her because that would be like the worst thing that could happen to her.

Like seriously, what could she possible say to that? Admit that John told her several weeks ago that he was going to get a divorce and that she responded that after the whole process was finalized they could hook up?

No… that wouldn't do, that sounded as bad as it was and she would never admit that out loud that maybe, just maybe she was the last cause that lead John to walk away from a relationship he has maintained since high school.

Clenching her jaw, she looked up and saw that the bearer of the news has been Barbara Blank, better known as Kelly Kelly and much to her relief, the blonde wasn't talking to her; in fact, she wasn't talking to anyone in particular.

It was just one of those things that the younger woman usually did, she would get soaked with the newest gossip and then she would come into the locker room to share her knowledge around.

"For real, does that means that I have a shot at him now?" Another one of the Divas said jokingly and they both laughed.

Eve didn't laugh, she was just sitting there, watching through big green eyes from one woman to the other and wondering how they found out about John's divorce.

"I think you would have to make a long line to get to John, because now that he's officially in the market a lot of women who will want to get with him."

"Well, rumor on the internet has it that he already has somebody else. They call her Eve of destruction, right Eve?" Barbie said with a sly smirk and Eve's breathing ceased completely.

"What?" Eve asked in a whisper, her voice constricted and her eyes getting bigger.

Laughing, the young blonde threw her head back and rolled her eyes. "It's all over the internet; I don't know how they came up with it, it's ridiculous really, but maybe they say that because you two kissed on screen and in their minds that means that you are screwing each other's brains out."

"That's ridiculous…" Eve said, feigning a laugh as her mind started to process the information.

So, rumor around the internet had it that she was the cause of Cena's divorce? She would laugh at the people who thought that… if only they weren't so close to the truth.

Sure, according to John, he has been dealing with the divorce thing way before they shared that first kiss, but in her mind it was too much of a coincidence that the news of the separation came out just a few weeks after she told him that she would only get with him after he was officially a free man.

So what if he just filed for divorce because she told him to? That was almost the same thing as being the other woman and only to think about that made her insides melt into water.

She didn't want to be a home wrecker…

"Well I think it's great he's kicking her to the curb. I never liked her, whenever she came to visit backstage she would walk as if she was the last coke at the desert and I swear that I wanted to bitch slap her stuck up face back to reality." Rosa said and Barbara agreed.

"I know, but hear this out. Her lawyer is complaining all over the place that John blindsided her with the divorce papers and that in her sorrow she will settle just for seventy percent of everything he has."

"What? Oh please don't tell me that John didn't sign a pre-nup before marrying that bitch."

"That's the thing, he did; but they will fight anyway and they mean to win."

Shaking her head and trying to block the talk about John and his wife, Eve finished packing her things and without saying another word she left the locker room and headed straight to the parking lot.

It was late at night, they had just finished up working a house show and it was time to leave the arena and head back to the hotel or hit the road.

For Eve it was back to the hotel and that was exactly where she headed to. For some reason she felt like she needed to find for herself if it was true that people were speculating about her and John and the sooner she found out, the better.

Well, as it turned out it was true but it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be; yeah there were a few tweets talking about it and in some wrestling news sites a few were commenting that she was the one to blame, but their only base to make such a claim was the brief story-line kiss they had and nothing more.

A bit more relieved, she turned off her laptop and went straight to the shower, but as soon as the spray of the water started to soothe her skin, he mind started to think about him… about John.

Now, for the last few weeks he has kept true to himself about not harassing her with his advances, but that didn't mean that he completely remained away. No… quite the contrary, since that night at the beach he would always find the time to make his presence felt to her by showing her a bit of attention.

A word here and there accompanied with that big dimple smile, a text telling her whatever silly thing that would come into his mind if he wasn't around and the one that would always leave her thinking about him afterwards, a discrete touch when no one was looking.

The progress of being hesitant to wanting things to happen has been inevitable and more often than not, Eve would end up wishing that his marriage would finally come to an end.

But now… now she wasn't so sure if that was what she really wanted. She has never enjoyed being the center of attention to anything and that night she came to realize that if she ever hooked up with John, that was exactly what she was going to be.

People would talk behind her back, timing would make everyone assume she has been sleeping with the man since he was married and she wasn't comfortable with that.

Hell, she wasn't comfortable with fans calling her hoeski whenever she walked into a building because of a stupid story line so imagine how it would make her feel if her personal life became a factor that encouraged those chants.

It would be like the Lita thing all over again; when her personal life became public she couldn't handle it and the rest was history.

Thinking about that, she finished her shower and changed into something more comfortable. Once that was done she grabbed her phone and without thinking it twice she texted John.

Now, that right there was the first time since the whole thing between them began that she would initiate communication with him and it felt kind of weird; but she still wrote the words, typing and then sending him that she has been thinking…

The response came almost immediately but not wanting to come up as too eager, she didn't check the text message until she was in bed, tucked under her blankets.

'Thinking about me? Funny, I'm always thinking about you.'

Snorting and rolling her eyes, Eve replied. 'Liar.'

A few seconds after pressing send, her phone started to ring and yes, it was him.

Now, truth be told, she wanted to pick that call, but at the same time she wasn't sure if that was the wisest thing to do. But as she always did, she ended up giving in to the pressure and she answered the call.

"It's late, John, I was just going to be bed."

"Is that so?" He asked, his tone low and so mellow that she could almost breathe on it. "Now I'm wondering about what you are wearing."

Humming, Eve rolled to her back and bit on her lips. "Nothing you will find appealing."

Chuckling into the phone, John replied. "Sorry, I just heard the word nothing and my mind went straight into the gutter. What was it that you said?"

Arching an eyebrow, Eve pursed her lips. Apparently John was feeling flirty and wanting to make him crash from his cloud, she went straight to the point.

"I heard you just filed for divorce."

"You did? So this means you will finally give me a chance?" He said and she could swear that she could detect a trace of amusement in his voice.

"If by chance you mean letting you get into my pants then no… I don't think so. But anyway, did you file for divorce because of what I told you?"

Blowing out a breath, John went back to talking. "Not really, divorce papers have been on the table for a long time now. They just hadn't been signed yet because of some complications but they will get signed and I'll get divorced in no time, of that you can be sure."

"According to what I read this one is going to take a long while."

"Well it has taken longer than I hoped, I won't lie. But I can't see how this will be dragged any longer."

"I'm going to guess that you are getting it hard from her lawyers?"

"Well-" John snorted. "I don't want to fill my mouth talking shit about someone I really cared and loved for a long time because that's not my style; but yeah, hard is a good word to use here because they basically want to get me to the cleaners."

"Right," That's what she read on the internet, but a wrestling news site wasn't the most trustful source in the world so she wasn't sure. "Well haven't you stopped to think about that if they can prove that you cheated, they can get that and more?"

"I've never cheated on her so that's going to be impossible."

"Some people consider kissing and making out with another woman cheating, you know."

"Ah, touché. But that depends on how you see it; as far as I'm concern it's not cheating when you have been separated for a long time."

"Separated but still married. Look, this is what I've been thinking about, I don't want my name to be dragged into this and I have a feeling that it will. If not during the divorce afterwards…"

"Okay, okay… what are you trying to say here?"

"If I give you this chance that you want, people will start talking and I don't want that." Once she said that, she bit hard on her lips and held her breath.

For a while John didn't say anything to that and she could easily imagine what he was thinking, that she was bailing out on him.

It kind of made her feel bad but what could she do? She didn't want to be in a situation where she felt uncomfortable and hooking up with John was going to make her feel that way.

"Are you still there?" She asked after a while.

"Yup, I'm just walking out of my room and heading to yours. Where are you staying?"

Sitting up over the mattress, Eve shook her head. "No, I don't want you to come here. Didn't you hear what I just told you?"

"Of course I heard it, that's why I want to talk this face to face."

"I'm hanging up."

"Sure, go ahead. I'm going to the lobby to ask the nice lady behind the counter to tell me where are you staying. Who knows, maybe she's a John Cena fan and I could even convince her to give me a key to get in."

"Well good luck with that, maybe your wife's lawyer would use the fact that you sneak into random women's rooms in the middle of the night and this would end costing you a few millions of your hard earned money."

"Sure, fine… I'll see you in a few minutes." With that said, John hung up and Eve remained with the phone glued to her ear.

Blinking rapidly, she gasped and threw the phone down. For a long while she just stared at it but then she took it once again and called him.

"Hello, Cena speaking." He answered as if nothing was amiss.

"I don't want you to come into my room."

"So will you come to mine?"

"Of course not, John… let's be reasonable here okay…"

"Let's be reasonable inside; come on, open the door before someone finds it odd that I'm standing right in front of your door in the middle of the night."

"John…" She said in a warning tone while getting up to her feet and heading towards the door. She didn't want to believe that he was there, but knowing him as she knew him, it wouldn't surprise her.

"Oh dear lord, someone is coming and he looks exactly as Liz' lawyer. Is that… is that a camera?"

Grabbing the door handle and opening the door in a hurry, Eve saw John standing with his back to the wall opposite to her door. He was smiling, flashing her way his infamous dimple smile as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

Eve didn't have to take a look outside her door to know that there was no one in the corridor and let alone his wife's lawyer, no… she could see in John's eyes that he said that just so she would open the door for him.

Groaning in annoyance, the WWE Diva tried to slam the door to his face, but before she could do such a thing, John sneaked in and in a matter of nothing he was in front of her, circling her waist with one hand and his mouth searching for hers.

She reacted on auto pilot, pressing her hands to his chest as a way to push him away. "Have you gone crazy?" She asked in hiss, moving her face away from his.

Licking his lips, John pulled her even closer. "Maybe I did go crazy; what's that about you not wanting to do this anymore."

Closing her eyes, Eve snorted. "I told you, I don't want to be the latest gossip running from mouth to mouth backstage."

No, in the few years she has been in the business she has maintained a clean reputation and she wanted to keep it that way.

Chuckling, John grabbed her chin in his hand and made her face him. She opened her eyes to him, getting lost in the blue depths of his stare. "Eve, I think I was very clear about what I want with you so trust me, I won't let you walk out just because of what people may or may not say about us."

Quirking her lips, Eve was about to say something, but John kissed her briefly and thus her words were lost because she could say them.

"Now, I think I gave you enough space as it is and I even played by your rules as you requested, but I think it's time we do things my way."

With that said, he leaned forward to capture her mouth in a searing kiss and as it happened in more times that she would dared to admit, she gave into the moment and kissed him back… 


	7. Chapter 7

She wasn't thinking… she definitely wasn't thinking. She knew it because if she would be having any kind of coherent thoughts running inside her head, she would just stop things from going any further than they already had.

But she wasn't stopping anything and it was like this; somewhere along the line things got out of control and now she was in bed, straddling John's hips and resting over his hard body as his fingers slid beneath her shirt to run along her back without any kind of inhibition.

It seemed that she just allowed her body to dictate her actions while putting her mind in blank and now it was this. His touch was burning a path of fire through her skin, his scent was invading all her senses and the feeling of his naked torso emanating such an intense heat into her was plain and simple making her feel feverish.

In that moment, with her mind deep into the gutter things felt imminent because really, one thing was letting John kiss her those previous times and a very different one to kiss him on her bed while laying on top of him; and oh yeah, with her bra tossed and forgotten somewhere along the way.

Was she supposed to stop him before it was too late? And most importantly, did she even want to do that?

As those questions invaded her mind, Eve felt John drag his lips down her neck so he could worry the tender spot where her pulse was beating with his teeth and the she couldn't help but to allow a throaty moan to escape out of her lips.

The sound of it prompted her to open her eyes and her hips automatically grinded against his own, her hand curving to the back of his neck as she tried to sit up. "John-" She mumbled, her mind trying to formulate a coherent sentence that could reason about what they doing; but as soon as she spoke his name, the man underneath her tilted his head up and his lips went to cover hers once again.

As all the times before, Eve kissed him back even though she was full aware that if there was ever any doubt in her mind about her sanity, it dissipated by her latest action. She had plain and simple lost it. She has been trying to cling to it, to retain even a little bit of it, but it was all in vain, she had lost her battle to him.

The first time she justified it as a raw impulse provoked by too much wine. That has been understandable and forgivable and she had been absolved by herself.

The second time… well, that has been another thing of the moment; the reasons were debatable but after agreeing that it was not going to happen again things were good. Then came her third time after the Hall Of Fame and she had no excuse for that… and now… now it was this and even when she knew that she shouldn't be letting herself be carried away with such abandon, her body was yelling at her that there was nothing wrong with the current situation.

She liked John, John definitely liked her so what was the big deal? They were both adults and free to do whatever they wanted to do, right?

Well… not exactly free on John's part and that's where her reluctance formed. His lack of freedom was the reason why she shouldn't be giving up on her resolution and she knew it.

But still…

Sitting up and pulling John up with her, Eve threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, that way and with the patience of those who lived with no hurries, they continued exploring each other, their tongues tangled in a glorious dance that seemed to have no end.

As the kiss started to escalate in intensity, Eve felt John brushing his fingers along her spine and then making their way all the way up to her shoulders before dropping them back slowly to her waist. He repeated the motion, each time venturing a little bit further down; first dwelling on her lower back and then to her hips and at last to her bottom, settling there with the slightest touch.

It was a gentle and teasing touch, one that lacked the delicious aggressiveness he usually had whenever his hands found their way to her flesh and yeah, for some reason she liked it. But truth be told, the WWE Diva also wanted to feel him nice and close so she pushed her hips against him, rotating her crotch in such a way that she would make contact against his own arousal.

At the contact, John groaned into the kiss and pulled her tighter against him.

Eve hummed, her lips curving into a grimace when he pulled away from the kiss and swirled her around so he was now the one on top. It was a nice feeling, she couldn't lie about it and she kind of wanted to take off her shirt to feel a skin to skin contact with his massive chest; but at the same time there was a voice in the back of her mind yelling at her to push him off and kick him out.

"John, wait… we can't do this."

"Do what?" He asked back in response, his voice a raspy bemused whisper that came out in a short breath.

Instead of replying with mere words, Eve found his lips again with hers, her tongue delving into the warm moist depth of his mouth. But she only lingered for a short while before tracing a trail of light kisses down to his neck. She kissed and nibbled his sensitive skin, feeling and liking how his unsteady pulse beat against her lips.

"This." Eve said, chuckling at the absurdity of it all… if she knew they shouldn't be making out, then why was she encouraging him and even acting on her own so things could happen?

"You don't want it?" He mumbled back, his hands pressing her ass against him even more and making her feel that on his part, he wanted and very badly.

"No…" She said, looking into his dark blue eyes for a second and then looking away. "I mean I do want it, but I just don't think…"

"Don't think about it; just forget about everyone and everything… it's just me and you." He rasped, the low undertones of his voice sending a slight tremor down her spine.

Taking a deep breath, Eve was about to say that she couldn't just stop her mind from thinking. How could she turn her mind off?

Sure, she could let him drag her into the moment and she knew she would happily succumb into his charm, but what about the aftermath? In the middle of a divorce or not, she wasn't the kind of woman who could sleep with a married man without feeling guilty about it, she just couldn't.

But before she could say that, John buried one hand into her silky hair, his lips searching desperately for hers so they could kiss with renewed passion.

Already losing the battle, Eve used her own hands to memorize the contours of his muscular arms, the wonders of his strong back, his broad chest and his hard stomach; her tongue did the same with the cave of his mouth.

It was irremediable, maybe it always was and she has just been delaying things.

Hoping both for a closer contact and to surprise him, Eve used all her strength to move him, her goal making him roll to his back so she could be the one on top once again… but, she didn't count on the fact that they were almost at the edge of the bed and before either of them could do anything about it, they rolled down to the floor.

Eve came to land hard on top of John, and as soon as she did she heard him groan out loud and she quickly realized that she landed all wrong and that she more than likely hurt the most sensible part of his anatomy…

"Oh My God." Eve said in a nervous laugh while pulling away from him, watching as John lay with his eyes tight shut and what looked like a very distressed look on his face. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

Biting hard on his lips and opening his blue eyes to a slit, the older man blew out a breath and moved his head to the side. "Jesus, Eve…"

"I'm sorry." She said again, biting hard at her lips because the last thing she wanted to do was laughing. "I didn't…" She started to say, but instead of finishing she burst out a laugh and as quickly as it came out she covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry."

Now, she didn't find what she did to John to be funny, not at all, but it was just that she couldn't help it. Everything was adding up and the only way she knew how to release anxiety was laughing it up.

"You could have told me to stop, you know? There was no need for this… no need…"

"I didn't do it on purpose, I swear." She finally said as her eyes moved down his body to watch the way he was grabbing himself, and as far as she could see, it seemed that she killed his mood completely. "Okay this is awkward now."

"I would say it's more painful than awkward, but that's just me."

Biting on her lips, Eve brushed the hair out of her face and blinked slowly. At least John wasn't looking too strained and he was back to breathing, meaning that things couldn't be too bad. "Can I do something…?"

"No. Just give me a minute here." He groaned, his lips forming a grimace that put his dimples in full display.

Eve waited, and before John could go back to himself, she started laughing again.

"You know, this is not funny, you could have maimed me here." John said, but because his voice sounded a bit amused, Eve took the liberty of lowering her body to his so she could rest her head to his chest.

It was comfortable, especially when she felt John's fingers running through her hair as his chest rose and fell underneath her cheek. For some reason, the familiarity about the moment made her think on all the times she has interacted with John prior to that first kiss and she tried to remember if there had been touches between them, even the most chaste ones.

After thinking about it she came to the conclusion that no, there had never been any kind of touches between them, at least not before that night at the hotel.

Sure, they had gone to many clubs, to the movies, the beach and they had traveled the world practically together; but through all those moments, they had been just casual friends.

Yes, she has noticed him as a man because he was John Cena and his appeal was undeniable, but because he was married and she has been in a relationship on her own back then, she never gave it too much thought.

"Why do you want to divorce your wife now?"

Taking in a deep breath, John maintained his silence for a few seconds before speaking. "Honestly?"

"Honestly." She whispered, hoping that she wasn't the real reason for that separation.

"That's a complicated question but I guess it all resumes to the fact that we grew apart. You know how ridiculous my schedule is and apparently after we got married she grew tired of it. The moment we tied the knot she started to get more demanding and I didn't like that so I made sure to spent all the time I could away from home by making my schedule even more busy until one good morning I realized that we were over."

"And then you kissed me." Eve said, her mind going back to the night they first kissed.

"And then I kissed you. But that kiss was way after that, I wasn't even living in the house back then."

Closing her eyes and breathing in, Eve began talking. "I like you; I like you a lot but I don't do this kind of stuff… I don't even know why I allowed it to get this far."

"You know what's your problem? That you think too much." John said, his fingers running lazily through her hair. "Yeah, I kind of understand that you don't want to jump head first into this because of Liz but at the same time I don't get it; I mean you know I'm not lying about the divorce and you know that I don't want to get into your pants and move on first thing in the morning."

"Well I don't know about that. Since that first time you made it very clear that you want me in your bed and I don't know… I don't want to end up being that girl, you know…"

Before she could finish her sentence, John grabbed her chin and pulled her to him to kiss her. It was just a peck and as soon as their lips made contact he pulled away. "Alright, maybe I've been a bit too forward; but when I say that I want everything with you I mean it."

Lowering her eyes and pursing her lips, Eve shrugged.

"If I wanted someone just for sex, I would have gone to some other woman and I would have gotten it a long time ago."

"So humble…"

"I know, but going back to this;" John said pointing at his crotch. "I don't think I can walk back to my room after you injured me so I guess I'll have to stay here until I get better."

Chuckling, Eve sat on her crouches and crossed her arms to her chest. Now that their brief moment of blind passion passed by, she was feeling very self-conscious on the fact that she wasn't wearing her bra anymore and that John could probably notice through her shirt.

Not that he wouldn't know when he was the one that expertly took it off, but still…

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Then let me call the paramedics, I'll tell them you injured little Johnny and honestly, how would you explain that one? The dirtsheets will pick on the story and you know the kind of things they would say. They would call you maneater and…"

"I would call the police and tell them that you broke into my room with questionable intentions and that I had to defend myself one way or another. Now, how would _you_ explain that one?"

"You're evil, come on; you broke my little Johnny so you know I won't try anything." 

Blowing out a breath, Eve got to her feet. "It's not broken, but alright, you can stay … in the sofa. And if you try anything, I _will_ break it for real."

With that said, she turned around and went to bed, climbing on top of it and throwing a pillow to John. "And turn off the light when you walk out."

On his part, John remained on the floor for a few more minutes without saying a thing, but then he ended up standing up and turning off the light. But… instead of walking to the couch, he silently got in bed and positioned himself right behind her.

In that position, Eve could definitely feel him, but instead of kicking him out, she closed her eyes and feeling how his arm fell heavily against her hip, she went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright so this is basically a short fill in chapter that would help me get back on track with this story. Sorry it took me so long, I'll try to be better with updates ;)

**XxXxXxX**

When Eve Torres woke up and saw that John Cena was in her bed, sleeping and shirtless, she almost freaked out. Well, to be more accurate as of how she truly felt in that moment, she would have to admit that she almost went into an emotional crisis; wondering with self-reproach about how the man had ended up there.

She didn't quite get it, but as she stared in horror at the sleeping form of the WWE wrestler, guilt started to eat her entrails, her heart started to beat ridiculously fast against her chest and her stomach started to hurt.

That was how bad she had it and it wasn't until she jumped to her feet and made an escape to the bathroom that her mind started to clear up and she started to calm down.

Breathing out in relief, the Diva had started to remember the events of the previous night and yeah, even though she almost succumbed to the mundane desires of her flesh, she could say that at least she was able to hold things up and that no, she didn't had sex with John.

That right there was a relief on its own, but that didn't mean that her worries disappeared completely. In fact, as she forced herself to take a shower even though he was there, her mind started to swirl around what happened and a new kind of worry started to sink in…

She was a step away from falling into John's trap. And yes, she was going to call it trap because that was what it was. The man had made it crystal clear that he was more than a little interested in having sex with her and the previous night she almost allowed it happen.

If it hadn't been because the little incident they had, she would have woken up that morning being the lover of a married man, thing that was completely unacceptable in her book.

Now, the WWE Diva didn't consider herself to be a prude or a Saint, but she always went with the golden rule that she would never hook up with a married man and that was exactly what she was doing.

Because yeah, even though they hadn't done the deed, the previous night they were very close of doing it. The touches had been too much, the kisses breathtaking and the desire too raw.

It wasn't something she was proud of but what could she say, falling into his charm has been so easy… he had the looks, the right words and yeah, she couldn't lie, kissing and touching him was something that she had enjoy greatly.

Hell, he was John Cena and since she wasn't made out of stone but of flesh and blood, she just faltered; a mistake that she couldn't allow to ever happen again.

Running her manicured fingers through her hair, the brunette sucked in a breath as she blinked her eyes open. She has been sitting by the desk that overlooked the entire room for the good part of the last twenty minutes, thinking and wondering what to do.

John was still in her bed, sound asleep and looking like a sin waiting for her to succumb.

"But you won't succumb." Eve mumbled to herself, her eyes moving away from John and staring instead to the wall behind the headboard of the bed.

For a while that was all she did, stare off and think. At least that was until someone started to knock on her door and for the second time that morning, she started to freak out.

Holding her breath and feeling the blood of her body drain to her feet, she brought her hand up to her lips and waited for a second knock. It came soon enough and letting out a soft whimper, she closed her eyes.

God, what if it was John's wife; out of curiosity she has been following the dirtsheets to be 'updated' with the things going on with the divorce and that same morning she read that John's wife had a lawyer that was trying to prove some alleged infidelities.

So what if she was following John around and tracked him into her room? No one was going to believe that they didn't have sex and her name was going to be dragged into the mud.

Opening her green eyes and shaking her head, Eve got to her feet. No. There was no way she was going to allow that to happen, no way.

Determined, she walked to the bed and reaching forward to touch John's shoulder, she shook him.

"John, wake up." She whispered as not to be heard by whoever was knocking on her door; then she watched as he stirred and little by little started to respond.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, opening one eye and then the other one. Once he saw her, he smiled and closed his eyes once again and in a groggy voice he greeted her. "Hey, morning, beautiful."

"You have to get out." Eve replied in a dry tone, but then after thinking about it she shook her head no. "No, you can't get out, you have to hide."

Furrowing his brows, John blinked his eyes open and opened his mouth to ask what was going on. But before he could find his voice, Eve urged him on. "Come on, move."

Now, if she could, she would have forced John to hide under the bed, but rationally thinking, she understood that the man was too big to fit down there so the bathroom was going to be. "Go into the bathroom and don't move or talk."

Still half asleep, John slowly got to his feet, apparently deaf to the knocks that were freaking Eve out. But at the end he did as he was told and Eve tried to turn a blind eye to the fact that he was just in his boxers and that he had an obvious erection trying to pop out.

Sure, she had a fair understanding of the male anatomy and she was more than a hundred percent sure that his erection had nothing to do with any kind of sexual desire but more because of a need to relieve himself in the bathroom so she just didn't say anything.

Besides, her focus was compromised by the knocks so once he was safely inside the washroom; she rushed to the door and looked through the peephole.

Fortunately for her, it was just Barb, better known as Kelly Kelly through the WWE Universe and she didn't come because of John Cena. Not at all, she came knocking on her door so early in the morning because the two Divas had made plans to go shopping together and Eve just forgot.

Trying to save face, the older of the two women said something about oversleeping due to a headache but without thinking it twice, she grabbed her purse and left the bedroom without warning Cena.

He probably heard the whole exchange from his place in the bathroom so Eve didn't put too much thought to it.

It wasn't until she was on her way to the mall that she ventured to take her phone out to text Cena.

'_Please, leave my room without being seen, I don't need the gossip.'_

Once she hit the send button, the Diva held the phone secure to her hand and waited for a reply while Barb chatted nonstop about some trivial thing.

As she was expecting, his reply came soon enough.

'_This guy is already out and unseen. Can I see you tonight?'_

Chewing on her lips, Eve blew out a breath and began typing.

'_Not tonight or any other. Sorry.'_

After that message was sent, instead of replying with a text, John called her. But because Eve wasn't going to answer just so they could have the awkward talk where she was going to tell him to forget about her and everything that happened the night before while Barb was sitting at the driver's seat, she declined the call and typed another message.

'_Don't call, we have to cut this crazy thing; I made the decision so please respect it.'_

She didn't have to wait for a reply; it came in less than a minute.

'_What do you mean, I thought things were good? Come on, talk to me, I'll call you again.'_

When the call came, Eve declined it again and then turned off the phone. Hopefully, John would understand why she wanted to cut things and he would respect her decision, because as far as she was concerned, whatever was going on between them was over, and this time she meant it.


	9. Chapter 9

This is twitter inspired, yup… hope you enjoy ;)

XxXxXxXx

For three consecutive weeks, Eve has been giving him the cold shoulder and she wasn't being very subtle about it. No, quite the contrary, she was making it pretty obvious that she didn't want to interact with him in any way or form and well, to say that John was feeling extremely frustrated about it was an understatement.

He just didn't get it… she was declining all his calls, she was ignoring all the text messages he had sent to her phone and on the rare occasions they had run into each other backstage at the arenas, she just managed to sneak out of sight before he could get too near.

Take the previous week for example; John has been scheduled to work in a Smackdown taping and there she has been, looking gorgeous as ever. He had spotted her the moment he walked into catering but because he knew that walking to her was going to prove futile, he just indulged himself with a little bit of staring.

Was it creepy and stalker-ish? Yeah, probably; but he just couldn't help it and for the good part of three long minutes he just watched her talking to some other Diva; all until she tilted her head towards him and their eyes locked.

It has been just for a second, her beautiful emerald green eyes fixed on his with something that resembled longing and no, he wasn't going to lie, in that second, hope that things were not completely lost between them began to wash all over him… at least until she moved her head away and then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

That has been it, meaning that during the last twenty one days he hadn't been able to establish any kind of communication with her that wasn't visual and to John, the whole thing was just awful. After all he has been so sure that with everything they had gone through, whatever kind of relationship they had going was getting somewhere at last.

But no, for each step forward that he had managed to take, she had forced him to back off three steps and quite honestly, he hadn't know how to approach her without being pushy… at least not until that night.

Ah, but that night fate seemed to be in his favor and he couldn't let such a perfect opportunity to pass him by. Oh no, he couldn't…

That was why when he overheard Nattie telling her boyfriend that Eve, Eve of all people had just called her asking for help because she ran out of gas in the middle of the road, he knew that his time has come.

So, nosing in and yeah, joining Tyson in laughing off Eve's incident as something that only a woman would let happen, he volunteered in going with them to help out.

His argument? After getting some gas for the current Diva's champion, he, as the gentleman that he was, could drive Eve back into safety so that Nattie and Tyson could keep going their way.

It was the perfect excuse to get her alone and what was best, neither one of the Canadians seemed suspicious of his intentions. They didn't even found it odd that he would be willing to leave the comforts of his tour bus to help a coworker in need.

That was how he made it to Eve that night, riding in the back of TJ's rental car and hoping that she would be willing to talk to him.

When they made it to the place she was, the first thing John noticed was that she has been waiting inside her car. Smart thing on her part, after all it was three in the morning and she was all alone and in the middle of nowhere.

Second thing he noticed, as soon as she saw him climb out of the car, the smile that has been gracing her face faded into a weak pout.

Not that he minded, his plan has been to get her alone to talk and at least that part was taking form nicely.

"See, this is why women should be banned from driving. Out of gas, Eve? Really?" He said amusedly as he opened the trunk of TJ's car to get the gas.

Pursing her lips, Eve shrugged while meeting his eyes briefly, but she said nothing to that.

"Hey, I resent that. I happen to be a better driver than Tyson." Nattie said with her patented grin.

"Sure, if by better you mean fastest. You drive like a maniac." Tyson said in his defense before wrapping his arms around his longtime girlfriend.

On her part, the blonde rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, and you drive as slow as an old man." With that said, she pecked her boyfriend's lips softly. "By the way, sorry Eve but I can't even come to your defense on this. I mean out of gas? What happened?"

Lifting her hands and her lips curving into the shadow of a smile, Eve replied. "Go ahead and make fun of me, I won't even try to defend myself."

Snorting at the exchange, John poured the gas in the tank and once he was done, he walked towards Eve.

"Well let's bring this baby back to life, give me the key." Keeping the contact minimal, Eve handed John the key and watched as he climbed into the driver's seat of her rental car. Sitting there, he turned the ignition on and voila, the car was back into functioning.

Smiling his infamous dimple smile, John arched an eyebrow and turned his head in Eve's direction. Much to his surprise, Eve returned the smile. "Thanks." But then, she turned to Nattie and Tyson." I would have called the AAA but they were going to take longer."

"No problem, there's nothing we love more than saving the day, right TJ?"

"Right."

With the smile still on his lips, John adjusted the driver's seat so it would accommodate him comfortably and then he cleared his throat to get the brunette's attention."

"Same here, this is what I live for, saving pretty ladies in the middle of the night. Anyway, hop in."

Blinking slowly, Eve tilted her head and frowned. "Hop in?" She asked in a whisper so that only John would listen.

"Yeah, as in get in. I mean as nice as they were to come here to your rescue, I'm sure Nattie and Tyson want to keep going."

Straightening her back and lifting her head almost petulantly, Eve arched an eyebrow. "Yeah I'm sure they would love to keep going so don't make them wait."

Realizing that the first words she said directly at him were lacking in the kind department, John snorted. "You mean that you want me to go with them? No way, I hate being a third wheel. I'm riding with you."

"Well you are not going with me." She said flatly, her hands placed at her hips and her eyes burning through him.

"No? So after coming here to your aid, I'm now supposed to walk back to my bus? I mean I don't know if you noticed but our favorite Canadian couple already left."

Turning her head to the side as if to corroborate what John just said, Eve pushed the inside of her cheek with her tongue and then snorted. It was true, the last active members of the Hart Dynasty wrestling for the WWE were already gone and that meant that his plan was running smoothly as he finally got Eve alone.

"By the way, congratulations on your big win, Divas Champ…"

"What are you trying to do here?" Eve asked, not wanting to beat around the bushes when it came to John.

As for him, he took the opportunity to go straight to the point as well. "I'm not trying to do anything other than finding out why you have been evading me for the last weeks."

Taking in a deep breath but remaining on her spot, Eve looked up to the skies and shook her head. "I'm not evading you, John-"

"Oh you haven't… then what is it what you are doing? Playing hide and seek with me? Come on, don't treat me like some ignorant fool because I'm anything but that."

Lowering her eyes to him, Eve blinked slowly. "Are we seriously doing this now?"

Getting out of the car so that he could stand in front of her, John puffed out a breath. "Yes, I want to know _now_ why you have been giving me the cold shoulder."

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Eve shifted her weight to her left foot. "John, I told you that whatever was going on between us had to end and this is what I'm doing. I just don't see the point in answering your calls because we don't have anything to talk about."

"And didn't you stop to think that I may have something to say about that?" John asked almost in a whisper.

"You are married, John!" Eve blurted out, the usual calmness that characterized her slipping away. "So no, you don't have anything to say about my decision."

With that said, she attempted to walk away and escape into the safety of her car. But before she could do such a thing, John circled her forearm with his hand and forced her to a stop.

He wasn't going to let her run away from him anymore.

"If my marital status is the reason you are trying to stay away then you can stop. I signed the divorce papers almost two weeks ago."

At those words, Eve lifted her chin and stared straight into his eyes. This was the closest they had been since that night three weeks ago and it was taking all of his willpower not to lean closer to taste her lips once again.

"True, I had to pay a small fortune for her to sign but it's done; I'm a free man at last, just like you wanted."

And what he said was true, Liz had settled for one million dollars plus their house in Tampa and John had no choice but to agree. Sure, he could have fought until the very end and leave her with nothing of his hard earned money, but that would have taken too much of his time and it had urged him to be done with the whole thing once and for all.

Besides, through it all he did care about Liz and that things hadn't worked out between them didn't mean that he wished bad things upon her and what was a million dollars anyway for someone he once loved, right?

"I never said that I wanted you to get a divorce because of me." She said curtly, and before John could open his mouth to say that she actually kind of did, she went on. "So what now, should I feel flattered that you paid a 'small fortune' to get me in bed? No let me guess, since you paid the price now you expect me to drop my panties and let you have your way with me in the back of the car, is that it?"

Unable to help it, John chuckled in disbelief while letting go of her arm to run his hand through his hair. "You have to be fucking kidding me."

Shaking her head, Eve began to walk away and straight towards the driver's seat. "I'm leaving."

"I just don't get you, you know." He said in a serious tone and she just halted. "I mean it's clear that you are attracted to me the same way I am to you and yet you do everything in your power to push me away. Just… what are you so afraid off? That I'll leave once I finally get you? Jesus, Eve; I'm pretty damn sure that I've made it crystal clear that I want more than getting you in bed."

Grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around, John leaned closer to her, almost at kissing distance.

"So just tell me what are you so afraid off?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. It's just…" Taking in a deep breath and then letting it blow through her parted lips, Eve closed her eyes. "I don't want to be seen as that woman who caused a marriage to fall apart… as it is there are people already talking behind my back with speculations so imagine if I give them a real reason to talk."

Frowning, John snorted. "What do you mean with people talking?"

Eve rolled her eyes, "They just talk… take the other day for example; I was just walking around and I heard the make-up lady asking Barb if it was true that we having an affair was the reason you wanted a divorce and Barb said that it probably was. Barb said that and she's supposed to be my friend so what should…"

Before she could finish with her rant, John closed the distance that separated them and kissed her lips briefly. "Screw Barb, if there is a home wrecker in that locker room it's her, not you and you just have to look back at her fling with both Jericho and Batista. I didn't get a divorce because of you… I mean yeah, maybe I wanted to accelerate things to be with you but that's another story. Besides who cares about what people say?"

Opening her mouth as if to reply, Eve shook her head. "John…" But John silenced her once again with another kiss and just as in the previous one, she allowed his lips to meet hers without protest.

"Come on, you know that we have something good going on here so who cares what others think; what matters is that we like each other. Besides we are both currently single so what's the problem? I mean you are single, right?"

Showing him a faint smile, Eve shrugged. "Maybe, or maybe I just got a marriage proposal and I accepted it."

"Really…" John said, grabbing her left hand and lifting it up at eye level. "I don't see a ring."

Eve shrugged again, her eyes fixed intently on his. "I do like you, John, but that you supposedly got a divorce doesn't mean that I want to rush into this."

"Hmm, so no sex in the back of the car? Crap."

Closing her eyes and arching an eyebrow, she snorted. "Definitely no sex in the back of the car."

Puffing out a breath, John pursed his lips. "There goes a fantasy of mine. It's okay though… I mean I can wait until getting to your hotel."

"Ugh, John…"

"I was kidding, alright. I won't rush things with you. I was serious when I said that I wanted to try things with you so we'll just go as fast or as slow as you want us to go. What do you say, can we at least do that?"

Eve sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, the manicured fingers of her right hand running smoothly though her hair. "I should say no, God knows I should say no."

"But you want to say yes, don't you?" John said in satisfaction while wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer.

Blinking her eyes open, Eve lifted her face towards him and chewed her lips lightly. Now it may sound stupid, but John could already see himself falling for the woman in front of him just by having her looking at him with those lovely eyes so he cleared his throat and lowered his eyes to her full lips.

"Alright, I'm going to make things easier for you. I won't make you say it; I'll just let you kiss me if you want to try things out. I know you've been dying to do it ever since…"

Cutting him off, Eve rose on her tip toes and ever so lightly, she pressed her lips to John's. It was something brief and tender but it still left John grinning like a fool.

"Alright, we'll do this but we'll do it as it's supposed to be, without rushing it. Now let's get going, I'll drive you to your bus and that will be it for tonight."

"I can deal with that. Yeah… I mean at least there would be kissing, right?"

Leaning forward, Eve rested against the bigger frame of John's upper body and she kissed him again. Only that this time she allowed things to go a step further and when he tugged at her bottom lip to gain access, she granted it.

That way they kissed for a while, his tongue exploring the sweet cave of her mouth, his hands holding her tight to him and the alluring scent of her perfume invading his nose and all his senses.

That was how he wanted to have her since the day she walked out of the room three weeks ago and he hoped that he could have her like that for a lot of time to come, all for himself.

But for that night, she apparently had enough because she was the one pulling away from him.

"Come on, it's late already." She said, her eyes never leaving his.

Smiling and licking the taste of her lip gloss out of his lips, John nodded. "Yeah, let's go. But I'll drive, I would be crazy to let you do it… running out of gas… tsk."

"Yeah, go ahead and make fun of me. I'm sure that won't take you very far with me." Eve said but she still walked around the car to get into the passenger's side.

"I have my ways to make it up to you." John said as soon as she climbed into the car and right after that he leaned to the side to kiss her again.

But putting a finger against his lips, she stopped him from kissing her. "Let's get going. I have a long night ahead and I want to make it to my hotel."

"Evil woman." He mumbled pulling back and buckling up.

So yeah, was sure that he had as well a long night ahead and no, unfortunately not all of it was going to be with her. Ah, but there was always the next day, and then the next day after that and he just knew that things between him and Eve will eventually reach its full potential.

Until then, he would have to wait for her and yeah, his wait was going to start that night…


	10. Chapter 10

"Did you hear about John and Eve?"

With the sound of her name echoing within the confinements of the practically deserted women's locker room, WWE Divas Champion Eve Torres tilted her face up as her eyes automatically searched around to get a glimpse of the woman who just mentioned her name in the loudest whisper ever.

Not that she really needed to take a look, after all she knew the sound of that voice very well and she could recognize it anywhere, anytime. It was her supposedly good friend, gossip girl Barbara Blank aka Kelly Kelly.

Ah, but even though she recognized her in an instant, Eve still had to look, her eyes finding the source of said voice standing in the opposite corner of the room while re-doing her make-up.

Hadn't she noticed that she was there? Eve asked to herself; her mind having a hard time comprehending that that yes, the blonde was openly talking about her.

"Oh my God, yes. I still can't believe those two." Alicia Fox, who was sitting next to Kelly commented in a gasp.

"Yeah I know. She definitely didn't waste any time on jumping on his bed to warm it up."

Opening her mouth and letting it hang open for a few seconds, Eve chuckled in disbelieve. Sure, ever since other WWE superstars started to notice that she was spending more and more time with John, a lot of talk started to circle around; but never, not even once did she thought that the whispers behind her back and the glances sent her way every time she was walking around were going to actually capture her attention like this.

Besides it wasn't like they were all over each other in every corner. Hell, they hadn't even kissed in public and nope, they were not traveling together and let alone sharing a room.

They were just… trying things out at the slow pace she requested him.

But now things came to this, even though she has tried to maintain her relationship with John out of the public eye, both Barbara and Alicia were talking about her as if she wasn't even there.

Zipping her rolling suitcase close, the Colorado native stood up and started to make her way towards the other Divas. She did it without thinking, her mind getting clouded with something very close to anger.

"Why don't you say whatever you have to say to my face, Barbara?"

Opening her mouth and then closing it shut, the young Diva looked at Alicia and opened her eyes wide. But then, as if recuperating, she arched an eyebrow and looked at Eve dead in the eye while her lips curved into a mocking smile. "I don't have anything to say to you."

Snorting in bitterness, Eve shook her head. She still couldn't believe that this was someone she considered a friend. "Of course you don't." With that said, she turned around and started to walk away.

But before she could reach the door as it has been her intention, Barbie spoke to her.

"Everyone knows you two are together, Eve; just as everyone knows that you sleeping with him was the real reason he divorced so please, drop the nice girl act because it doesn't suit you anymore."

At those words, Eve clenched her jaw and turned around again, her eyes blazing as she looked at her former friend.

This was the kind of talk she has been dreading, accusation of breaking John's marriage apart. But more than upset that her fears were now a reality, what Eve felt was anger at the fact that Barbara of all people, was saying those things to her in front of everyone.

Blinded once again by anger, Eve started to make her way to the blue eyed Diva, but before she could even take a step, someone grabbed her hand and yanked at it.

"Forget it; she's just jealous because at least John got a divorce for you while Jericho only used her to get in her pants. Just like everybody else."

"No one is talking with you, Rosa." Barbara, yelled.

"Well last I heard this is a free country and I have the right to speak what's on my mind. Come on, Eve; let's go find your man."

Letting herself being dragged out to the corridors by the Latina, Eve grunted. "Ugh, I've never wanted to hit somebody so bad."

"And lose your job? No way! Trust me, she's not worth it. The girl is just bitter and jealous because you took John off the market before she could even try to do it herself."

Pursing her lips and walking alongside Rosa, Eve breathed in as an attempt to calm herself. "I didn't take John out of the market. We are not even sleeping together, we are just-"

Before she could finish that sentence, Rosa waved her hand up in the air. "Hush, girl, I don't care what you do or don't do with John; that's your business. But Blondie is right, the talk backstage is of you two hooking up and as I see it, you can let it bother you or you can ignore it and live your life whoever the way you want."

Pushing her tongue hard against her teeth, Eve thought about what Rosa was saying and then she ran her hands through her long hair.

"Anyway, there's your man so go and forget about everyone else but him. Hey John, I have a delivery package for you!" After yelling that last part out of the top of her voice, Rosa took a turn at the corner of the hallway and left Eve standing in the middle of the corridor all alone.

Now, from her vantage point, the brunette could see that John has been talking with some of the guys. There was Punk, Zack and Kofi and after Rosa yelled lie she did, the four of them were staring at her.

But none of those eyes had more weight that the ones of John Cena and fixing her own green orbs on them, Eve blew out a breath.

"Well you must excuse me, gentlemen." John said in his always good natured tone of voice. Soon after that he was making his way towards her.

Now John… for the last few weeks or so, the two of them have been kind of dating. It was nothing official though, they would just go out after the shows, they would kiss whenever he dropped her at the door of her hotel room or when no one was really looking and they talked and texted each other all the time; nothing more, and nothing less.

It was almost like dating in high school, she knew it, but even though her mind and body were craving to take that important next step, she just didn't want to rush things out with him.

"Hey," The tall man said with one of his infamous dimple smiles gracing his features and once he got to her he leaned forward and kissed the corner of her lips. "The guys are talking about going out for the night, there's supposed to be this amazing sports bar downtown and that's where they are going. Want to go?"

Smiling meekly, Eve crossed her arms to her chest. She didn't want to go out that night; after the little exchange with Barbie she wasn't feeling like it. "No, you go with them; I'm not feeling like mingling with the crowd tonight."

"Are you alright?" He asked with a frown, his arms coming to rest on his hips as he looked down on her.

He was itching to touch her, Eve could see that even in her rotten mood and she wondered how he would take it if she talked to him about what happened.

"Let her be, John boy! You'll scare her away and she'll end up running; meaning that in no time you'll be back with your constant whining of 'Eve doesn't talk to me, why is she giving me the cold shoulder?' crap again."

Chuckling, John turned to the group of wrestlers and ran a hand down his face. "Shut the fuck off, Punk." Once he said that, he turned back to Eve. "That's not true, I never whined about you."

"Bullshit!" Punk said and the rest of the guys laughed. "He was driving me crazy already."

"Anyway! Umm do you want to lay low for the night, just you and me in a nice restaurant?"

Moving her eyes from him to see that Punk was motioning something to her that she couldn't quite understand behind John's back, Eve snorted despite herself; but then she turned her attention back to the man in front of him.

"No… tonight I'm just going to go to my room and go to bed." When she said that, John's face dropped a little and he mumbled an okay. At his reaction, Eve couldn't help but to notice that he didn't answer back with an offering of going to bed with her.

That would have been more in John's fashion; because even though he was granting her the time she asked from him, he still hadn't stopped letting her know how much he wanted to be with her.

"Would you take me there? There's something I need to talk with you, in private."

"Uh oh." John said with a soft chuckle. "Why is it that I don't like the sound of that?"

As a response, Eve just shrugged.

"Alright," He said, clearing his throat and running the tip of his tongue over his lips. "Well, let me get my things and I'll take you to the hotel."

Nodding, Eve watched as John walked away, and when he passed by the trio of WWE superstars with whom he has been talking, he punched Punk's shoulder lightly and kept moving.

On her part, Eve kept on thinking about her relationship with John as she headed back to the Diva's locker room to gather her things; luckily, Barbara wasn't there anymore so once done, she met with John in the parking lot so that they could make it to the hotel.

"So what did you want to talk about?" John asked with a trace of hesitation on his voice once he was driving out of the arena.

"I don't want to discuss it here." And she really didn't want that; the conclusion of all her thinking wasn't something that was meant to talk while he was driving.

Nodding at her response, the former Champion clicked his tongue against his cheek. "Is it about us?"

"Yeah…" She said absentmindedly.

The rest of the journey was made in silence, an uncomfortable and very unusual silence that dragged on as they walked into the hotel and made it to her door.

Now, as a rule, Eve wouldn't allow John to get inside of her room because experience told her that she always kind of succumbed to his advances whenever they were alone behind closed doors.

It happened the first time they kissed and it happened the night of the little incident where she fell against him and well, injured him.

But that night she was going to let him come in so she could do what she probably should have done a long time ago.

With that in mind, the pretty brunette watched as John walked into her room; his imposing presence making all her senses stand on alert.

"So-" He said in a chuckle, running both his hands through his short hair as his mind ran a thousand miles per second. He couldn't help it, his skull was just being invaded with countless of possibilities about what was it that Eve wanted to talk with him.

Was she going to break up with him? Sure, they weren't exactly dating, but they have been spending a lot of time together and he thought that they were finally getting somewhere.

He has been even doing his best to control his urges of just cornering against the nearest wall and kiss her until she had no choice than to confess that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Blowing out a breath, Eve closed the door and walked inside. She didn't even turn on the lights, she just made it to the desk standing in a corner and turned around so that she could rest against it. "You know, I don't really know how to say this." She chuckled while folding her arms to her chest.

John just watched her, his clear blue eyes delving deep into hers as she chewed on her bottom lip.

Clearing her throat, Eve lowered her head and ran her tongue over the edge of her teeth. No, there was no real way of saying what she wanted to say without feeling awkward so she was just going to show him.

Determined, she took in a deep breath and looked at him in the eye; then she just lifted her hands to the top of her dress and started to slide it down.

She did it slowly, without breaking the eye contact and when the dress was pooling at her feet, she kicked it away along with her heels.

Through all that, John observed in silence, his eyes taking everything they could of the woman standing in nothing but a very revealing matching set of bra and panties that were leaving very little for his imagination.

She was just… perfect.

"You know, I think this is the moment where you say or do something other than standing there." Eve said, feeling extremely exposed under his stare.

Without moving his sparkling blue eyes from her, John opened his mouth to speak but instead he just laughed out loud. "Wow, I don't know what to say? Damn? Is damn okay or can I say a holy shit did you just took your clothes off?"

"Or maybe you can just come here and kiss me so I don't have to feel so awkward."

"That sounds even better." Putting his feet in motion, John broke out of his trance and headed her way. Once close enough he kissed her as she requested; his lips finding her pliant ones in an instant and his hands settling on her naked waist so that he could pull her flush against him.

Lifting her arms to circle his neck, Eve tilted her head to the right and kissed John back; her tongue rolling against his as the moist cave of her mouth was filled with the extraordinary taste of him.

They kissed like that for a while; but when the need to breathe was too strong, they ceased the lip lock.

"Was this what you wanted to talk about?" John mumbled against her lips, his fingertips running against her ribcage and then lowering back to her waist. He repeated the motion a few times, his touch becoming firmer and needier.

"Who said I wanted to do some talking?" Eve replied, her confidence soaring as she felt the undeniable proof of John's arousal pressing insistently against her hip.

That right there made her feel a liquid warm sensation settle in her lower stomach and getting lost in the moment, she closed her eyes kissed him with renewed passion.

With this new kissing session, John wasn't limiting himself anymore on running his hands up and down her sides and nothing more; no, he was now exploring the soft skin of her back.

Eve liked that, and when John dragged his lips down to her throat, kissing and nibbling at her flesh as his hands worked with the clasp of her bra, she couldn't help but to moan low in her throat.

Sucking in a breath and lifting his face so that he could look into her eyes, John moved his hands to her shoulders and slid the straps of her bra away. Once that was done, he removed the article of clothing so that succulent flesh of her breasts could be out and exposed.

"You have no idea how much I want this, Eve; so if for some reason you don't want to go through with it, then you better talk now."

Swallowing down and taking notice that John just stopped touching her, Eve lifted her face towards his and blinked. For a moment she said and did nothing, but when the weight of his stare was too much, she reached forward and took off his shirt.

John helped her, but he made no attempt of touching her.

"I want this." She said, her hands taking action again and reaching forward for his jeans so that she could unbutton it. "I want you."

That was all it took for John to lift her up against him while claiming her lips in a searing kiss; that was all it took for the two of them to lose control.

His pants and boxers disappeared, her panties were pulled down her legs and without either of them being sure of how they got there, they ended in bed.

Flesh against flesh and breaths mingling in their hungry kiss, John found himself laying on top of her and right between her legs.

It was a very compromising position because that way, his throbbing erection was pressing against the burning entrance of her sex. It was all a matter of one single thrust, one push and he would be deep inside of her.

"John," She breathed out into the kiss. But before she could say whatever it was that she wanted to say, John sucked her tongue into his mouth and started to massage it sensually.

Now, it was no secret that John has been waiting for this moment for a very long time, but it was also true that he wanted to take his time to truly enjoy the moment with calm.

He wanted to discover the wonders of her body without hurry; he wanted to drag his lips and fingers through every part of her anatomy, he wanted to watch her moan his name as his tongue pleasured the most intimate part of her being and yeah, why deny it? He wanted to feel her luscious lips wrapped around his erection.

He wanted all that almost as much as he wanted to push his entire length deep into her core in that precise moment.

He could do it, that last part, he could feel that Eve was already wet and ready for him and giving that ultimate step, that ultimate movement that would make the woman his was just at reaching distance.

"John," Eve managed to say again and this time she finished talking. "Don't be a tease, I want you inside of me, now."

Snorting, John kissed her mouth briefly. He wasn't sure if he would last much if he did what she requested, after all he has spent long months where the only way of treating his lust was either taking the matters into his own hands or taking a cold shower; but who was him to deny her anything when she was asking with that raspy tone that spoke volumes of her desire?

He could take his time with her later; after all he wasn't willing to let go of her now that she was almost his and who knew, they could go for round two once they took off their system their raw desire.

It was with that in mind that he pushed into her and it was like that that he groaned at the feeling of her warm folds welcoming him.

"Holy shit." He panted, searching for her lips to kiss.

That was how the new lovers began to take everything the other had to give. They kissed until there was no air in their lungs, they touched until there was no skin left to explore and in a chorus of muffled moans and soft groans, they melted against each other as if there was no tomorrow.

And once the apex of their passion reached the edge, they lay tangled in each other as their breathing started to come back to normal.

"You know, I don't want to ruin the moment. But what made you change your mind about being like this with me?" John asked as his nose buried into her hair.

Resting against his chest, Eve closed her eyes and breathed in. "I don't know. I guess I got tired of being held back thinking about what others could think about this."

Yeah, that was it. At first she held back because he was married and she refused to let her feelings cloud her judgment, but once he got his divorce she refrained because she didn't want people making assumptions.

But they still did, even when she did her best to do things by the book, everyone still thought of her as the woman who snuck her way into a married man's bed and there was nothing she could do about it.

So, if people were going to talk anyway, why don't let her feelings guide the way without a care in the world? And since her feelings were screaming at her that she wanted to be with John more than anything, she decided to go through with it.

Humming, John kissed the top of her head. "So are we official now?"

Opening her eyes and running her fingers to his stomach, Eve smiled. "Official? No way, I'm not that into you."

"Ohhh, low blow to the ego! If I didn't any better I would feel wounded; but no, after harassing me for so long, you don't have to say how much you like me, I know."

"I harassed you?" Eve blurted out in a chuckle, sitting up so that she could look at him. "You were the one constantly harassing me! You begged and begged that I ended up feeling sorry and gave you a chance."

"Ha, you wished you had the privilege of having a man like me harassing you."

Opening her mouth and letting it hang open, Eve blinked her eyes slowly. "Privilege? Would you like to stop having the privilege of being here in my bed?"

Wrapping his arms around her and pulling him on top of him, John laughed wile kissing Eve into silence. "Not likely, Ms. Torres, as I'm sorry to inform you that you are stuck with me from now on."

Humming, Eve rolled her eyes. "Meh, alright, I mean why not?" She replied playfully as John once again pressed his lips against hers, sealing with that new kiss the beginning of their relationship.

**Xx~Fin~xX**

Yup, it's been a long journey but this is really the end. I wanted to finish it in a good note and I hope this did the trick. Thanks for the great reviews for this one, it means a lot that you took off your time to let me know what you thought of this. Take care ;)


End file.
